


I Would Do Anything For You

by Kitty_Hallows



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Hallows/pseuds/Kitty_Hallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between hunting for ancient artifacts and putting up with their crazy work demands, the team has no choice but to hire a new intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 1: Trapped

 ***Myka’s POV***

Getting locked in the Warehouse overnight itself isn’t a problem. It’s the boredom from following the one golden rule; don’t touch ANYTHING, which leads to potential hazardous results to those with an over-active imagination. Also known as my partner, Pete Lattimer.

Apparently all the doors lock at a certain time at the end of the month. I’ve been trapped in here off-guard before I knew routine, but this time I just happened to be cutting it close, and didn’t make it.

“We knew this was scheduled...” I announce aloud to myself. “I guess I just forgot the consequences of last time’s incident.”

Don’t even get me started with that guy! No matter where we go, Pete’s constantly causing mischief and trouble like a five-year-old child would. Still, being in a place where just about anything could happen is much worse than your average every-day situation. The Warehouse is full of ‘toys’ and dangerous objects for that over-grown child to get his greasy hands on.

“SQUEEEEE!” A sharp cry strikes through the air, whipping past my ears into the distance.

I stood still for a moment, waiting for something bad to follow.

Nothing.

“PEEEETE?”

 ***Claudia’s POV***

“Don’t tell me those idiots locked themselves in the Warehouse during surveillance period again!” Artie tenses, speaking to H.G. Wells before I entered.

“I’m afraid so.” H.G. sighs with a roll in her eyes. “Shall I inform Claudia to pause the system?”

They hardly noticed me. “Already on it.” I announce, then plop a seat.

Before I could get my hands on the keys, Artie takes the back of the chair and rolls me backwards. I nearly fall at the placement of my balance.

“No.” He states at the end of his patients. “We’re just gonna leave them in there this time and hope they learn their lesson.”

It was cruel, but I could really care less. H.G., on the other hand...

“Well, that’s all fine and dandy, but aren’t you worried about Pete playing with some of the artifacts?”

“Not likely!” I smirk. “Knowing him, he’ll no doubt help himself to playing with ALL the artifacts!”

“As I am well aware of your point, agent Wells,” Artie interrupts, not giving either of us a chance to react to my last comment. “Quite frankly, I don’t give a rat’s ass.”

“Someone’s cranky...” I snicker to the side.

“Is there something you’d like to say, Miss Donovan?” The old man questions, raising his ginormous eyebrow.

My eyes widen, and I quickly deny with the shake of my head. “Nope!”

I felt bad leaving the two of them down there all night, but what Artie says goes. ...poor Myka.

 ***Myka’s POV***

“There you are.” I sigh in triumph when I finally spot my partner.

“Heeey there, Mykes!” He reverbs cheerfully.

“Save it.” I glare. “Now tell me everything you’ve touched, broke, or licked.”

He starts looking around, as if to point out all the objects he’d contaminated.

“That one!” He exclaims, pointing to a rubix cube.

I was sincerely impressed. “Only one? I must say, this is a surprise!”

“No, I mean, that’s the only one I HAVN’T broke.” He smiles.

“Oh.” I realize. “Well, I’m still proud of you for not messing with-”

Just before I finish, the cube tips off the edge and divides into individual squares.

“...never mind.”

“Aw, common Myka!” He whines. “I mean, look at all this stuff!”

Unbelievable! “You do know you’re a grown man, right?” I scold in a sarcastic tone.

No response.

“Common, let’s go wait by the exit.” I suggest, getting tired of arguing with him. “I’m sure someone will have to realize we’re gone soon, and Claud’s gonna terminate the program, and we can just-”

I turn around to make sure he’s listening, to find the immature boy isn’t even following me. Where the hell...

“Peeeete?” I call, here we go again...

~~~

Stevie nudged me with his foot, waking me the next day. I guess I fell asleep waiting for someone to let us out.

“Hey, uh, wake up.”

“Oh my god FINALLY.” I draw out dramatically.

Steve offers his hand and pulls me to my feet.

“Thank you.” I huff, fixing my clothing and wiping the floor grime off. “Did Pete already leave?”

“Uhh...” He stands speechless. “I, really don’t think so.”

He was all of the sudden acting wired. Finally, I turn around to see what he was staring at.

“Oh my god.” I sigh hopelessly.

Behind me was an over-view of the Warehouse, which was now a giant zoo, from what it looks.

Giant apes swung from the lighting unit, flocks of birds swooped through the air; the loud roar of cat-like animals could be heard from wall to wall. I think I even saw a dinosaur somewhere in a back corner.

“I swear, I can’t leave him alone for five minutes without him causing some sort of catastrophe.” I say, dropping my head into my palm.

“Hey did they both get out okay--- Whoa!” Claudia muses at the sight of the mess. “What the hell happened here?”

“Pete.” Both Steve and I answer simultaneously.

“Wonderful. Well this should be an easy mess to fix.” Claudia sighs in her regular sarcastic way.

It took three and a half hours for us just to find the guy, and when we did there was still the matter of fixing the mess he’d created. By the time it was all done, it was the end of the day and none of us got anything accomplished.

Artie was very disappointed with Pete.

“And same goes to you, agent Bering!” He snaps in my direction.

“Me? What did I do?!” I cry.

“It was your responsibility to move the artifact to its place BEFORE surveillance. Had you not screwed around beforehand, this entire tragedy could have been prevented.”

“Yeah, or you could have just let us out!” Pete argues.

“Not. Another. Word.” The agitated man warns.

None of us were up to facing his wrath at this time. We were all exhausted from the events of the day, so it best if we just let it go.

“Because of the repeated incidents resulting in a failure in shelving, I’ve hired one of Leena’s friends to do it for you. Since, no one here seems capable of even entering the room without causing some sort of dispute.”

I look down, so do the others.

“So what, you’re just gonna have one of her psycho friends in there playing with the artifact? Artie, we don’t even know who this guy is! I mean, what if he’s dangerous?” Pete complains.

“Correction, YOU don’t know who she is. And, if you have any concerns about her, you can bring it up with misses Fredric.” He informs.

I wonder if that means the others have already met her. I guess it doesn’t matter so much, considering she’s technically not part of the team anyway.

“Right, let’s talk to the demented hag about-” Pete begins to run his mouth again.

“Ooookay, alright. How about we meet this person before we start judging her, or, saying anything more?” I advise, putting my hand on his chest to stop him from going on.

Pete simply shakes his head and leaves toward the exit. I tried.

“...that’s all.” Artie finishes and the rest of us disperse.


	2. Seeing Sie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 2: Seeing Sie

 ***Claudia’s POV***

Pete’s explanation on the whole jungle/zoo thing made it sound like it was just an accident. Still, even if he didn’t mean to turn the warehouse into an episode of ‘Animal Planet’, he was playing with things he wasn’t supposed to. Essentially, I blame him for the entire mess today. As for Myka... maybe Artie was a bit harsh, but it’s true she shouldn’t wait until the last minute to get these things done. It doesn’t matter now though, because one of Leena’s friends is taking care of all shelving from this day on.

“When do we get to meet this mystery women anywho?” I state when the topic comes up at breakfast the next morning.

“She’ll be around.” Artie answers. “I’m sure you’ll bump into her some time or another.”

I shrug

“So, no one has even seen her yet?” Myka confirms.

“No one but me!” Leena smiles, entering with more biscuits.

“Gah! I’m so freakin hungry!” Pete announces, still with half-chewed food in his mouth. “All the food in the warehouse has already expired.”

“Pete, those are artifacts you moron!” Myka scolds. She’s been in a bad mood since last night, though.

“Whoa. Whoa. Just relax there, Mykes...” Pete attempts to calm her, but it doesn’t seem to be working. She drops her head into her hands before getting up and exiting to her bedroom.

“...” Well!

During breakfast Artie passed out our assignments for the day. Originally I was supposed to go with Stevie to an abandoned school, but a new topic came up that he feels would be better suited for him, and is instead having me explore the grounds with H.G..

We left before I found out what special mission he was having Stevie go on.

“So Claudia.” H.G. starts. “I saw you trying to get back in the Warehouse last night.”

What?!

“Dude, you saw that?” I freak. Wait a minute... “But that would mean that-”

“Yes, I too showed up in hopes of releasing Myka and Pete from their prison.”

I narrow my eyes. “Who said I went to go help them? I just... left my Farnsworth and went back to get it.”

She laughs. “Oh, please Claudia! You wouldn’t be caught dead without that thing!”

Well, whatever.

“Okay. So maybe I was going to free them. What’s your point?”

“Why.” She inquires, curiosity filling the English women’s mind.

“I dunno... I guess I just felt bad.” I respond quietly. “What about you?”

“I, too, experienced a sensation of guilt knowing my fellow agents were trapped within the warehouse with no means of escape.” She admits.

“Don’t you ever just say ‘yes’?”

She mumbled something about ‘the younger generation’, and I choose to ignore it. We finally reach our destination, and let ourselves in the old school building.

According to the report, this building was involved in some sort of shooting a few weeks ago. However, the young man who preformed this act, Robert Lang, was said to be a perfectly sane, successful boy with no reason to carry out such a task. From what his parents explained, he seemed very happy most the time until a few days before the incident. When we asked him if there were any strange objects Robert had came in contact with during his period of strangeness, they said they didn’t think so.

Part of the strangeness that they found to be out-of-order in their son’s personality was his sudden interest in myths and legends. With this new information, we head off to the school and here we are, surveying the halls and inspecting that classroom especially.

“What about this?” H.G. muses, spinning the handle on a wall pencil sharpener. “I’ve seen these precarious objects in almost every room we’ve visited... perhaps they’re some sort of-”

“H.G.? That’s a pencil sharpener” I inform, more annoyed than anything. “It makes writing utensils sharp and pointy.”

She looks at me. “I’ve noticed a bit of strain in your voice since we’ve gotten here. Are you alright darling?”

I sigh.

“Yes, yes. I’m fine. I’m just a little... frustrated, that we have no leads, and keep ending up at a dead end like this.”

 ***Myka’s POV***

Steve was given a mission that was intended for me yesterday. I was supposed to go right to Afghanistan first thing yesterday morning, after being released from the storage area of the warehouse. However, due to the little miss-hap with the circus animals, not excluding Pete, I’ve been sentenced to help the new girl clean up any left-over mess.

Pete would be here helping, but Artie doesn’t trust him anywhere near the objects. Instead, he’s instructed to do cataloging on all the artifacts in the fourth section.

“...since you’re so familiar with the workings of those artifacts, by this time.” In the words of Artie.

I started in the front, and thought to work my way back. After a few hours of picking things up and scooping giant piles of dino-poo off the floor, I come to an area which is completely clean.

The one shelf was totally organized, as if it were untouched to begin with. I was working down the column, but looking the other direction, the entire row was organized in a neat fashion.

“Something the matter?”

“Ah!” I jump, and then spin around.

Behind me was a teen, maybe 15 years old, staring up at me intently.

“Y-you startled me...” I begin. “Are you, the new assistant around here?”

“I believe the guy with the big eyebrows titled it ‘apprentice’.” She corrects. “I’m Sie.”

The child held out her hand promptly, so I accept.

“So... Sie. You, uh... you’re one of Leena’s friends?” I wince in disbelief. She was so young.

“Sorta.” She shrugs.

“I thought Leena said she knew you from college.”

The young thing squeezes her eyes shut and nods. “That’s right! Leena and I are classmates and the university!”

Either she looks really, REALLY young for her age, or she’s some sort of genius.

“Well, nice to meet you, Sie. I’ll... see you around I guess.” I puzzle, and again she nods in the same fashion as before.

The child waves and takes off down her row. I skip the section I assume she’s already completed, and move on to the next.

“Guess Pete was right about her.”

 ***Claudia’s POV***

“Nothing Artie.” I answer over Farnsworth, once he asks of what sort of progress we’ve made. “There isn’t a single clue inside this entire building!”

“Actually I’m still unsure of these ‘paper weights’ you speak of.” H.G. pops in. “They have such an odd shape to them, unlike any I’ve ever seen! And they happen to be in every room in the-”

“Dude, seriously! We have one just like it in the warehouse!” I blurt in annoyance.

She sets the object back on the desk.

“Are you SURE Stevie’s too busy to come help?” I plead.

“I’m right here, you know...” H.G. groans.

After some back and forth banter of our non-existent progress of the day, Artie decides it’s best we sleep on it, and take a crack at it tomorrow. It’s not like anyone goes here anymore anyway, so no harm in putting it off for a little.

~~~

Back at the Bed and Breakfast, I notice Myka fixing herself a snack.

“For fuck sake, what is that god-awful smell!?” I respire, covering my nose and back away.

“That’s the odor of spending all day cleaning up animal shit.” She fake smiles, her eyes widen from her tense expression.

“Gross!” I conclude, taking another step back. “I’d shower a-sap if I were you.”

She takes a seat at the table, and I sit and put up with it.

“Actually, See used up all the hot water scrubbing herself clean from that exact scent.” Leena mentions, now entering the room. “You’ll be clear to go in about another half hour.”

“See?” I tilt my head curiously. “She the new intern?”

“Oh, she prefers the title ‘apprentice’” Myka corrects.

“So you’ve met her!” I guess, considering she knew this information, plus the fact that apparently she smelled like animal dung as well.

“Yeah...” Myka trails. “I think I did...”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘think’?” Leena asks.

Myka explains to us that the bizarre little freak acted hyper and innocent, like in a childish way. Not Pete childish, just very naïve.

“Oh, and she also said her name is actually ‘Sigh’, but Leena, I think you just called her ‘See’?” She adds at the end of her description.

“Well, that defiantly sounds like good ol See to me. She is eighteen, but like you had said, she’s pretty... um, exuberant, I suppose.”

“Well Claud, looks like you’re not the youngest member of the team anymore!” Myka remarks, looking in my direction.

“Oh, please. She’s not really part of the team!” I laugh. “I mean, she’s never worked with the government before today!”

“With that logic, that means you’re technically not a member of the team either.” Myka argues. “I mean, everyone else was part of the FBI or some branch of secret service, but you’re technically not even working for the-”

“Alright, whatever!” I interrupt. “You know what I meant!”

Leena laughs. “Don’t get so upset Claudia, there’s no way this kid’s gonna replace you.”

Whatever.

The discussion didn’t go any further, considering H.G. pulled Myka from the room right after.

“Wow, it feels like an air freshener just kicked in!” I smile after Myka’s left the room, not wanting to insult her to her face knowing it wasn’t her fault and all.

“I... think I’m gonna grab so febreze actually.” Leena decides after taking another whiff of the air.

 ***Myka’s POV***

“And she was being so rude to me all day and I really think that it was something in the building that was effecting her but everything we checked she just made up some excuse and I’m worried she’s trying to cover something up or hide something and I don’t want it to start effecting me or anyone else and-”

“Helena, slow down!” I warn before she passes out from lack of oxygen. ...not that any of us could breath with the smell of animal shit everywhere.

“Myka, I’m worried that Claudia’s hiding something.” The brit summarizes.

Claudia’s from a much different time than Helena. ...actually, we all are. Fact of the matter is, all this modern technology is very new to Helena, where as to Claudia it’s just common knowledge. She’s grown up with these new, evolving inventions and thinks that everyone is supposed to know about them. She seems to forget that Helena’s a hundred and fifteen-some years old. Of course, I would never say this to her.

“Don’t worry about her. Claudia just thinks she knows everything, and wants to take charge.” I say instead. “It’s easiest to just agree with her at times, but don’t let that stop you from checking something if you think it’s suspicious.”

She lets out a sigh, but nods her head. “Thank you Myka. You always know how to handle these types of situations.”

Of course it was just a story, but I find it’s easier than trying to tell her she’s worried about nothing and risk insulting her. After that Helena left, claiming I should take a bath.

“Is it seriously that bad?” I call after her, but she’s already gone.

Once I freshened up (finally!!), I overheard Pete talking with Claudia about their mission. I hadn’t noticed the quirky child also eavesdropping behind me.

“Sounds like things did go so well...” The child, er, I mean... teen, suggests.

I jump with a start, and swing around to see it’s just her. “Oh. Yeah.”

Her randomly appearing everywhere is like having a second, more hyper Mrs. Fredric around. I can tell this is going to get annoying fast...

“Myka... can you introduce me to your friends?” The young girl asks innocently, looking up at me with sad eyes.

I contemplate. “Why can’t you just go introduce yourself? You didn’t seem to have an issue talking to me.”

The girl shifts uncomfortably. “Yeahhh...” she drags. “It’s not like I’m shy or anything... it’s just they were saying really mean stuff about me earlier and I just... I don’t think they like me being here. But, like, maybe if YOU go and introduce me, they’ll think that if you’re willing to give me a chance, maybe they will too? You seem really well liked around here Myka.”

Leena assures me this kid is 18 years of age, but she acts so... clueless. I feel so bad; I think I have no choice but to go introduce her to the group just out pity.

“Hey guys, have you met the new intern yet?” I smile on the way over. The girl waves cheerfully, but doesn’t say anything.

“Oh.” Claudia hesitates. “Uh, no, but I really gotta be getting to bed soon and-”

“My name’s Sie!” The child says anyway, and holds out her hand.

Claudia takes it cautiously, clearly completely opposed to making her acquaintance. I wonder if Sie is even aware of the awkward tension.

“Claudia.” Claudia says at the roll of her eyes.

“So great to meet you Claudia! And who are you?” She exclaims, facing Pete now.

“Yeah, Pete. Why don’t you tell Sie all about you!?” Claudia hastily suggests, then grabs my arm and starts dragging me off, grunting ‘we need to talk’

“Uh, what do you think you’re doing?” She angrily glares at me.

“What!?” I challenge, throwing my hands on my hip. “I was just introducing her to you guys.”

“Why the hell would you do that?!” She snaps.

I wasn’t sure if she was in ear shot, or if Claudia’s harsh words were harmful to her. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe so you can actually give her a chance rather than judging her without getting to know her first!”

“Uh- hey Sie, have you seen the kitchen?” Pete annunciates, loud enough to make sure we’re aware.

I shoot my gaze back at Claudia. “See, now you’ve gone and offended her!”

“Sorry, but I’m still not thrilled about her coming and working here, taking away from our work.” The stubborn young adult seizes.

“Well, it’s not like she has any control over the situation!” I reason. “It’s not her fault Artie docked our pay.”

“You know what, your right. It’s not her fault. “She scrutinizes. “It’s YOURS!”

“Oh, so now you’re blaming me.” I reiterate. “You know Helena was right, there’s something seriously off about you today.”

After that she said nothing, and stormed away in rage. It’s not like I’m thrilled to have the kid here either, but the way Claudia’s been dealing with it is nowhere near helpful.

“Sie, have you meet Steve yet?” I ask gently, entering the kitchen.

Suddenly all that girls’ energy was just drained. Now I felt REALLY bad.

“Um... I don’t think I want to meet anyone else today...”

“Oh, common kid! Claudia’s just having a bad day.” Pete laughs, patting her on the back. “Stevie’s such a friendly guy, wait’ll ya see!”

For a moment the girl didn’t answer. Finally, she looked at me and nodded, so we lead her to the dining room.

“Stevie!” Pete shouts, putting emphasis on the ‘vie’.

Steve looks in our direction.

“You met See yet?” Pete states, his hands on the kid’s shoulders.

“Oh cool, is that your guys’ daughter or something?”

Oh god...

We stood mortified, trying to process a way to deny relation without seeming offensive. Stevie beat us to a response, however; “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! She’s the new assistant, right?”

I’m seriously going to kill him...

“Uh, yeah.” I answer after shaking myself out of it. “Sie, this is Steve.”

“Hey Steve...” She says softly, looking down.

He kinda tilts his head, trying to catch a glimpse of her eyes. “Nice to meet you Sie!”

Suddenly, she snaps her head up and stares at him angrily. “That’s a lie! I heard you earlier saying how much you weren’t looking forward to having to meet me!” The child states violently.

There’s no doubt why everyone finds this girl creepy. She must have some sort of bi-polar disease, or some sort of psychological problems going on in that head of hers.

Steve looked pretty stunned, considering she just used his signature trick against him.

“Uh, well... I hadn’t realized you’d been eavesdropping on me, but I apologize if I offended you.” He says after a moment.

Sie didn’t respond, just walked away with her head hung.

“...that is one wiiiiiired little girl.” Pete states, breaking the silence.

Steve and I nod.


	3. Weed like to search your apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 3: Weed like to search your apartment

 ***Claudia’s POV***

A new trail leads us to believe maybe it may have been an object, used by the mythology teacher, to get Robert and other students to join a mythology class. How did this come up?

H.G. actually found something useful, for once. She pulled up a record of the school files. Apparently mister teacher was about to lose his job, since less students were taking an interest in Greek legends. Then suddenly out of nowhere last semester, he ended up with a full class!

“Some plan.” I mumble. “If he’s really behind all this, his plan majorly backfired. I mean, he lost his job anyway after the shooting!”

“Perhaps it’s some sort of mind control object. Something that would cause students to care about what he has to teach.”

I shrug. “Probably. We won’t know until we go search his house.”

So H.G. and I head off to the guy’s apartment. I informed Artie of what H.G. found on the way over, and he advised caution.

“Will do.” I reply before shutting off the device.

The car comes to a stop.

“This the place?” H.G. asks as she unfastens her seatbelt.

“No, I just randomly decided to stop at this house to see if they have anything good in the fridge.”

She looks at me with a puzzled expression.

“YES THIS IS THE PLACE!” Sheesh. Sarcasm must not have been invented yet in her time...

After shaking her head confused, she hops out and we enter the building. He wasn’t too far from the entrance.

“William Adams?” I call, knocking.

Surprisingly, he answers and lets us in. Usually suspects aren’t this compliant.

“Can I get you girls a beverage?” The man offers before sitting.

“I’m alright.”

“No thank you.” H.G. reverbs.

“So, how can I help you two fine young women?”

We explain to him that we’re secret service, and ask him if he’d mind if we take a quick look around his house.

“Uh... look here ladies. I’m just holding that weed for a friend. I swear, I’ve never touched that stuff!”

Me and H.G. look at each other, unsure how to react to the information.

“Well, actually we’re not here for-”

“For, anything else besides that... marijuana. But it’s regulations we search for anything suspicious before confiscating it.” I finish, preventing H.G. from going on any further.

“Claudia.” The brit probes aside to me.

“Go with it. I have a plan.” I whisper back quickly.

“Okay. You two do what you gotta do.” He sighs. Either he’s too depressed to even care right now, or he’s trying to catch us off guard.

Hopefully with H.G. watching him, I can find what I need before he tries any funny business.

I quickly slap on my gloves and begin interacting with any objects I could. Most were regular household items; until I came across an idol labeled ‘Peitho’. It looked pretty ancient...

“Say, William?” I ask.

He seems startled, as if I were breaking his concentration. He looks in my direction.

“What do you say we drop this whole case, in exchange for this lovely artifact here?” I tempt. I just hope this is what we need.

“Claudia!” H.G. scolds. “This man is-”

“Oh, lighten up a little!” I laugh, but give her a very serious look.

She seemed to catch my drift.

“Wait; is that thing actually worth something?” The man asks surprised.

Why not? “Okay, you caught us. We were really here for this valuable antique all along!” I play. “But ask yourself this, Will. Is it worth a life in jail? I have that kind of power, you know.”

Eventually we got out of there with the idol. I was pretty pleased with myself, but H.G. accused my tactics.

“Yeah, but that’s not really our job.” I remind her. “Let the local cops discover him, it’s not our problem anymore.”

“That’s not what I was talking about.” She sighs.

I raise an eyebrow.

“If you would have just let me get a word in, we wouldn’t have left with the wrong artifact.”

She seemed pretty convinced about herself, so I pull over and stop the car.

“Right. So if this isn’t the artifact, what is? The weed?” I challenge.

“I don’t KNOW what the artifact is, but I’m almost positive that what you have isn’t it.”

She explains how the guy seemed like he really didn’t know that thing was any valuable at all. When I argue that it was the only thing out of place, she retaliates with the fact that he obviously takes an interest in mythology if he teaches it, and it would only make sense he have one of the gods on display.

“Yeah, the Greek god of persuasion. Own that one.” I dare.

She says that since Peitho isn’t such a well-known goddess in mythology, he was probably able to purchase it for cheep rather than Aphrodite or Athena, or some other beautiful goddess. Since that’s deflated, she also seems to think that he knew what we were after all along, and threw the whole weed thing at us as a distraction.

“To make us THINK he had no idea what was going on.” She explains. “Oh, and by the way, there was one more object in that apartment that seemed out of place.”

“What? You mean his pencil sharpener?” I smite, already feeling stupid but willing to knock her down a few notches to keep it even.

“As a matter of fact...”

God damn. She thinks of everything, doesn’t she? H.G. brings up the fact that everything in his house was highly out-dated and very old fashioned, except for his shiny new electronic pencil sharpener.

“I can’t be completely sure, but I don’t suppose students make use of these devices often, students like Robert, now, do they?”

“You can’t seriously be suggesting that an electric pencil sharpener is the artifact.”

So we went back, broke in, took the sharpener, left the statue (which did nothing when put in the neutralizer bag anyway), and asked Artie about it.

“Can you show me the inside?” He asks, and I put it up to the Farnsworth.

Apparently there was a type of blade in there that was once used to sharpen the deadliest of weapons. Unfortunately, the object also caused it’s user to become obsessed with killing. Robert must have used that pencil sharpener one too many times, and became under the influence of the deadly artifact.

“But that still doesn’t explain why all the students just decided to join that class one day. Or why Robert, who never showed an interest for the subject before, suddenly just took the class.” I explain when we get back to the warehouse.

“Maybe they just really liked his pencil sharpener!” H.G. smiles. “He was the only one with an electrical one in the entire school.”

I guess those manual sharpeners must really be getting on kids nerves these days. ...well, whatever.

“See! I have something for you!” Artie’s voice echoes through the warehouse’ announcement system.

Of course, it’s that brat again.

“Take this to section E. Fifth row down.” Artie commands.

The girl starts her way back, but H.G. stops her.

“Now who’s this?” She intrigues.

I should have just left. I knew that freak would make friends with that little freak, but we’ll see how this plays out.

“My name isn’t ‘See’, it’s actually Sie!” The girl bounces cheerfully. “What’s your name?”

“You may call me Helena, darling.” She smiles and holds out her hand promptly.

“Nice to meet you, Helena darling!” The girl jokes. Oh god, I can’t sit here and watch this any more...

H.G. smiles and chuckles at her cute expression. “She’s so funny! Is this the new intern I’ve been hearing all about?”

Fuck this.

As I was leaving, I pass Steve, who seems to have just got here.

“Whoa, where you off to in such a hurry?” He stops me as I stomp through the corridor.

“Don’t worry about it.” I say, not even turning around.

I just needed to get away from everyone right now. I really need to sit and relax, maybe work on my music. Anything, as long as it has nothing to do with these people here. Myka, Sie, H.G., Artie... I’m sick of them all! It’s gonna be Claudia time for the remainder of the day, no matter what.


	4. Damn Vegetarians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 4: Damn Vegetarians...

“Claudia, can I speak with you for a minute?” Artie calls. It was just another day at the warehouse, but he already told me he didn’t have any missions for me today.

“What do you want?” I moan. “You already said I could take the day off.”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me.” He states irritated. “What I have for you isn’t work, Claudia. I- ...sit down for a moment.”

I roll my eyes, but take a seat anyway. “What’s up?”

“I’ve been told the new intern has been having some trouble... uh... fitting in. You see. And I was thinking maybe, since you’re not doing anything...”

My eyes widen at the realization of what he was suggesting. “Oh no. No, Artie I am not hanging out with that kid! No way, not happening!”

I had to lay down right away the fact that I wanted nothing to do with this girl. Sure, one day we go out for an ice cream and the next thing you know; we’re out on a mission, just because she thinks I trust her! I was going to defuse this flame before it gets started.

“And there’s nothing you can say or do that will EVER make me want to so much as-” I continue my rant before he cuts me off.

He held up two tickets, which read ‘Panic at the Disco concert’

“And all you have to do, is take her with.” He tempts.

“So!” I grin, snatching the tickets. “Where is our wonderful new apprentice?”

~~~

After the concert, me and Sie went to a near-by Applebee’s to grab some grub before heading back to the warehouse.

“Thanks so much for taking me, Claudia.” She spoke. “I really thought you hated me, to be honest!”

I look away. “Well, everyone else was working today, so... who else was I gonna bring?”

“Ah.” She acknowledges, and then takes a bite of her salad.

I guess she’s not half bad. Maybe I did miss-judge her a little, but I still think she’s too in-experienced to work at a place like this. Whatever the reason, though, I guess... I’m sorta... okay with the fact that she’s here.

Sorta.

“...So, you, uh. You had a good time then?” I ask with a raise of my brow.

She nods. Not in that quick, jolting way she usually does, but... more slowly. “I had a great time!” The teen smiles, calm and sincere.

“Me too.” I say to myself, quiet enough as so she couldn’t hear me, but so I could maybe hear it for myself. Come to terms with the fact that, this kid ain’t so bad. “And you know, maybe if we both have... days off, and, everyone else is working, ...maybe we can hang out again some time.”

“Really?” She replies with a look of shock and confusion. “Claudia, you don’t have to do that!”

“No! I want to.” I assure her. “You’re fun, Sie.”

I think this is what Artie wanted all along. Not for me to make Sie FEEL like she fits in, but to actually make friends and have integrate her into the group.

We finish our meals and I pay the tab before we head back off to the warehouse. Everyone was so jealous that I got to go to a concert!

“Yeah, too bad Artie made you take that little brat with ya!” Pete snickers.

“Oh!” I stutter “Uh, yeah. Too bad.”

As much as I like the kid, I couldn’t TELL everyone. It’s best they never find out we’re friends.

“It was still an amazing concert though!”

“Sure Claud, rub it in why don’t you!” Myka teases.

~~~

 ***Myka’s POV***

I don’t believe it myself, but it turns out Claudia really was trying to be the smart one. She came to the same conclusion as I, and doubted Helena’s knowledge of up-to-date technology. To think they could have finished the case so much sooner had either of us actually listened. Now I just felt bad...

“Something on your mind darling?”

She had just entered my room, not even bothering to knock but just walking herself in.

“Hey Helena.” I greet solemnly. “I’m alright. How are you?”

She sits down next to me. “Just fine.”

It wasn’t too often that Helena, or anyone here came over just for social reasons. I mean, we’re around each other all the time at work, you kinda get sick of seeing the same person over and over.

“Myka?” She repeats when I don’t answer.

“Hm? What?” I say once shaking out of my zone.

“I asked if Artie was still having you do clean up.” She looks at me with concern. “Are you not feeling well?”

I was going to tell her, once again, that I’m just fine. She had her hand on my fore-head and cheeks before I could form any type of response.

“Well your temperature seems normal. Perhaps you’re just exhausted, and it’s affecting your focus?” The brit suggests.

“Helena, I’m really fine!”

But she had already stood up.

“I’m going to let you get some sleep. We’ll chat in the morning, hm?”

And then she was gone. I don’t know if she thought I was ignoring her and being anti social, or if she was seriously concerned about me, but I figured I’d just talk to her first thing tomorrow. Because, she was right; I do need some sleep.

~~~

Claudia didn’t mean to make the rest of my day awkward, but sure enough she archived this. It started with a very normal breakfast. I was eating some granola, Claudia was next to me and the kid, god knows what her name is, sat next to her, which put Helena across from me, the rest of the table hearing all of her snide little comments when all I was trying to do was make conversation to make up for last night! Now I’m seriously wishing I’d reconsidered.

“Are you feeling any better Myka?” Helena asks, then picks up a red raspberry from her fruit platter.

“Yeah, I am.” I respond, being sure to acknowledge her.

“Were you sick Myka?” Claudia asks. “I had no idea!”

“Oh, well I-”

“She was just a little unfocused at the time.” Helena fills in.

Claudia looks at me.

“Right.” I answer when she wasn’t saying anything.

She must have been very, very bored if the most amusing thing she could think of was inquiring about my health.

“Well what was it? Dizziness or sleepiness, or lack of food?”

“Well, I-”

“She was highly distracted, and continued to zone out.” Helena adds, yet again explaining before I’m able to get a sentence in.

“Yeaaah.”

“Okay but WHAT was distracting Myka?” The annoying teen persists.

“I’ll tell you what’s distracting ME.” Artie interrupts. “Your pointless rambling. I’m trying to go over a mission here, if you girls don’t mind...” The old man angrily grunts.

“All I wanna know is why Myka can’t seem to focus on a word H.G. says!” Claudia explains in her defense. Now she was even irritating me.

Artie takes Pete and Steve, and decides to leave when we ‘won’t shut up’. He said to meet him at the warehouse the minute we finish our breakfast.

“...quite cranky, that Artie this morning.” Helena comments after he leaves.

“Aw, that’s not nice...” Sie, See, whatever, replies. I think it’s the first thing she’s said all day.

“Trust me; saying he’s ‘cranky’ is the nice way of putting it.” Claudia laughs.

She seemed to be communicating with the kid. I found it odd, but didn’t care too much to ask. Unlike her, who continued with her concern over my social habits.

“So Helena, I heard you cracked the case.” I say when no one’s talking. “Something about a pencil sharpener?”

“Yes!” She smiles. “A Greek hoplite, used for sharpening ancient weaponry before war. I assume some company didn’t know what they were doing when they cut it down and stuck it in a pencil sharpener, though.”

Both Helena and Claudia were able to focus on this discussion for a while, until Leena walked back in to check on us.

“Anything else I can- hey, where’s the guys?” She ponders, noticing half the table empty.

“Artie got annoyed at us and left...” Sie responded quietly.

“Don’t worry about him! He’s just... Artie.” Leena assures her. “You finished with that fruit H.G.?”

“Actually could I have a few more?” She asks. “And maybe some of those fresh vegetables, if there’s any left?”

Leena nods, then takes Helena’s plate.

“Are you a vegetarian?” Sie asks quietly. “Everyone in my class except me are vegetarians.”

“More like vagetarian!”

That was it. Last straw. I’m done with her shit.

“Honest to god, you think we can’t HEAR you when you do that?!” I start. “Claudia Donovan you show some respect!”

“Sorry sorry!” She smites. “God, didn’t mean to rain on your little rainbow parade.”

I can’t take this. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m straight!” I shout.

“Except you failed Geometry because you thought circles were straight.” The snooty girl smirks cleverly.

She wasn’t even trying to be secretive. Typically she’d make some dumb comment under her breath and pretend like Helena and I can’t hear, and then go on like nothing happened. But my god, she was on a roll this morning! One insult came after another, and what’s worse even Sie was laughing and giggling at her little references. And after her remark about what Helena said about Artie... something was seriously wrong with BOTH those girls.

“Claudia. It’s very impolite to comment about others sexuality, whether they’re gay or not.” Helena finally speaks. “What would Steve think if he knew you were making fun of homosexuals?”

She looked a little guilty now. “Well... you two are always making these little references and stuff, and truthfully it’s very uncomfortable.” She begins. “So I thought I’d join in!”

As if that made it OK. “There are no ‘little references’, for your information. All I’m asking is that you knock it off.”

She looked away with a little eye roll, and crossed her arms.

Leena stepped back in the room afterwards; most likely over hearing every bit of our conversation, and not wanting to get involved. She handed Helena her veggies. And took Sie’s empty plate.

“I... um... I guess I’ll see you all later!” She waves. “Um... have a good day I guess...”

She leaves. Claudia was staring intently at her food, not looking up or speaking, just chewing and avoiding eye contact.

 

“...eh-hem.” I push.

She sighs, knowing what was expected of her.

“Fine, Myka. I’m sorry. Okay?”

“Why do you feel the need to scrutinize us all the time, darling?” Helena asks out of the blue.

“I told you. I just wanted to, you know... joke about it too.”

“Are you sure it’s not due to an insecurity of your own sexual preferences?” She challenges.

Ooo, I did not like where this was going.

Claudia’s personality changed quickly from stubborn to defensive. She raised her voice. “Oh THAT’S what you think? Well, ‘Darling’, I’ll have you know I have not one, but TWO boyfriends, of which I am very happy with, despite the fact one may be in the WPP...” She begins. “You can’t even suggest I’m gay, it doesn’t make any sense at all with the life I’ve lived. I’m a freaking guy magnet! So I ask you, H.G. Wells, are you sure you’re not just jealous?”

After that she stormed out, probably realizing making a scene about it wasn’t helping at all. Worst morning ever.

We sat trying to process what had happened, when Helena suddenly starts laughing.

It started small, but in seconds she was cracking up and audibly laughing out loud.

“What?” I ask, not getting what’s so funny.

She was nearly falling out of her chair when she choked out ‘vagetarian’.

At first I couldn’t believe she was laughing! Claudia was taking advantage of her food choices to indirectly come to the assumption Helena’s a lesbian! It was- ...kinda funny!

I took start to laugh at the perfect timing of the joke, and eventually can’t hold back anymore. Vagetarian! Oh god!

 ***Claudia’s POV***

Since there was really nothing much to do, with Pete taking over my job for the past two days, and no artifacts for hunting, I volunteered to help out with the clean up. There was really nothing better to do than sit around bored, plus it would give up-tight Myka a little break. After all, I already had my break, and I feel better than ever!

Pete showed concern for me even still, claiming I’d been acting different since the new apprentice started.

“Nah, I’m fine! No complaints. She’s hyper when she’s around, but most the time I don’t even see her!” I explain.

“If you say so, I just don’t want you to feel any pressure about her being here.”

Pressure? About some new girl being here? “Why would I be under any pressure?” I ask Pete.

~~~Flashback~~~

“Yeah, but I’m the senior agent!”

~~~Then...~~~

“Well, I’m the senior agent so we’ll do things my way, rookie.”

~~~There was also that time when...~~~

“But I’m the-”

“Senior agent, I know! Has it been five minutes already?”

~~~Flashforward~~~

“...okay, so maybe I went a tad bit overboard...” I admit. “Your point?”

He advises I don’t get carried away, then Artie calls for him and he takes off.

Was I really acting strange? I was a little stressed on a mission with H.G., but Sie wasn’t even there that time. I guess I was feeling a bit pressured to take responsibility and figure it out myself, but... still when the time came, I let H.G. take charge. Right? Pete must just be crazy. I’m not stressed at all!

“Claudia!” I hear from behind me. The sharp voice snaps me out of my chain of thought.

“Hey there Sie!” I smile at realization of who it is. “Sorry about all that stuff earlier, with the whole lesbian thing. I guess you didn’t really need to hear all that.”

“It wasn’t the nicest thing, but I still thought it was pretty funny!” She giggles. “Did you come up with that all on your own? With the- the circle thing and the... um...!”

She was laughing in-between sentence fragments, but I still understood what she was saying. “Yeah, all on the spot!” I boastfully reply.

I didn’t get why she was so amused, but she was. It wasn’t really that funny, but if she found enjoyment in my routine, why not!

“By the way, why are you here?” She chimes.

“Uh,” I start with a stutter. “Artie said he had nothing else for me to do today, so he asked that I help you.”

“I thought Myka was still supposed to do this though?” The girl ponders with her finger on her chin.

“Artie said that Myka needed some time off. I mean, you saw how upset she’s been as of late.” I reason. “And H.G. did say she was disoriented last night, so...”

“Oh yeah! Is her name H.G., or... Helena... or... what’s the deal with that?”

It was one topic after another with the random girl. I explain all about H.G. Wells as she and I work our way down the rows of shelves, laughing and chatting the entire time while we organized.

“This is cool!” She inputs when we come across a large wooden box, which had a film camera that looked like it was trying to escape.

“Oh, that was an old war projector.” I explain. Sie was asking tons of questions about random objects all day actually, but I didn’t see any harm in telling her about them since she’s here anyway. “It was used as an illusion to make war machines look real.”

She seemed slightly disappointed. “Aw, I thought it was like, used to record some famous actress or movie or something.”

That reminds me...

“You’re taking that film class with Leena, right?”

She perks up. “Yeah!” The girl responds excitedly. “We’re taking acting two together! I never knew she was into this type of stuff though...”

“We never really knew that she was into theatre so much.” Was my response. “Then you showed up and, well, the topic came up one time, and... yeah! You learn something new every day, huh?”

“Guess so!”

She was so cheerful now. So happy, bouncy, hyper... but in a really uplifting way. I must say, though I was skeptical at first, I like her much better when she’s flinging herself off walls as opposed to her more negative side. According to Myka, the girl is bi-polar, but I think she’s just really emotional, and can be random at times.

“What about this thingy?” She asks. Here we go again!

 ***Myka’s POV***

“She must have some nerve to talk to us like that.” I explain on the drive over.

“I understand that, considering this must be the twentieth time you’ve mentioned it...” Helena sighs with her sight gazed out the passenger window.

:You don’t think it’s wrong?” I push. “because personally, I think it’s wrong. TELL me that you don’t agree with her smart-ass comments Helena.”

“I’m not saying I agree with the way she’s been treating everyone.” She answers a hint of frustration in her voice. “But perhaps you’re taking this a little too seriously. It’s not that big of a deal Myka!”

Not that big of a deal.

Maybe she was right though. Maybe I was being a little too harsh. I’ll drop it, for now. “But if she makes so much as one more joke...” I threaten aloud.

“I don’t think she will be any time soon.” Helena assures me, and we enter the warehouse.


	5. 'Claud' strophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 5: Claud-strophobia

 ***Claudia’s POV***

Sie was still rambling on about the movie we saw last week. It’s been three weeks since the concert, and our friendship continues to grow day by day. It was wrong for me to misjudge her; Sie’s pretty hard-core!

“And then, they put the ‘for sale sign’ THROUGH the vampire!” She laughs. “And he was hobbling all over the place with it sticking out his back, and then he was-”

“Whoa there girl! Slow down!” Steve gestures. “I can’t understand a word you’re saying!”

“It was awesome.” I summarize.

“It was SO awesome!” She smiles. “Best comedy of the year!”

Both me and Steve, plus Myka who was also in the room, stare at her oddly.

“Um, you told me Fright Night was supposed to be a horror film Claud.” Myka chimes in, now focusing on me.

“I, think it is.” I puzzle.

Sie wasn’t paying the least bit of attention though, which makes me skeptical if she even watched the movie. Sufficeive, she looked happy and said she had a great time, so that’s really all that matters.

“So hey, when do I get to come along on one of your movie nights?” Steve pushes.

“Uh, no boys aloud!” I establish, putting my hand up.

“Yep! No boys aloud!” Sie repeats, copying my gesture.

He laughs, and so does Myka.

“Not fair!”

We talked for a while until Myka left for bed, and Steve gave up on trying to join in on our non-work activities. It seems like everyone’s really getting used to having Sie around now, except I’m her only bestie. It almost seems unfair! I was most skeptical at first, and she and I are the closest! It makes sense, on the other hand, considering our age. Just yesterday she said to me;

~~~Flashback~~~

“Is his name Artie ‘cause he’s an Artie-fact?”

~~~Flashforward~~~

Just the cutest thing! She also made references about seeing Mrs. Fredric on ‘the history channel’ and telling us we’ll need to start stocking up on candles for H.G.’s next birthday.

Artie regrets giving me those concert tickets, claiming that I’ve been a ‘bad influence’ on her. He did say she wanted her to feel like she fit in, though...

“Whatcha lookin at?” She ponders, and I realize I’ve been staring off into space.

“Huh? Nothin.” I reply. “Hey we should really be getting to bed, we got work in the morning!”

“I wanna stay up though.” She whines. “I’m not tired yet!”

“Suit yourself.” I shrug, and start towards the stairs.

“Claudia?” She calls after me.

I peak over. “What’s up?”

“Claudia why can’t Steve come with us to the movies? I mean... I know you said ‘no boys aloud’ and stuff, but... but why can’t he come with us some time? Just once?” The child begged. I could tell she was sleepy, because of the way she was acting.

“We’ll see. You find something all three of us will watch and we’ll talk about it, okay?”

She nods happily. “Kay kay!”

“Not tonight though.” I warn. “You really should be getting to bed.”

Still she refused, but it’s not my problem. I head up, but stop outside Myka’s door when I hear her and H.G. arguing yet again. It went something like this...

“We did all we could!”

“We could have done more!”

“No, Myka, we couldn’t!”

 ***Myka’s POV***

“All I’m saying is we should have DONE something whether than watch that little boy burn!” I rage back, furious with the failure of our mission.

“For the last time, he didn’t ‘burn’, he just HAS burns. He’s going to live so why don’t you just be happy with that and let it go already?”

It wasn’t good enough! I know we tried our best, but we could have... gone in there and got him at least! The artifact was our responsibility, and we’d failed to get it in time. Time... there’s just never enough of it to get anything done!

“I have no choice. There’s nothing we can do now, so it really doesn’t matter. We just... in the future... we...”

She took me by the shoulders. “Enough.”

Helena was staring me in the eyes, looking stern and intent. “Myka Bering, you did everything you could, and he lived because of it. Had it been any different, things may not have gone as good as they did.”

“Good?” I question, but she stops me.

“You need to stop worrying about the past and move on!”

I wait, making sure she’s finished now.

“...I know. It’s just... hard.” I cringe. “I don’t know if I can go through something like that again.”

From there she tried to comfort me, but I kept pushing her away. I didn’t mean to, I just wasn’t in the mood at the time. Soon after, she left. Even if it wasn’t intentional, I felt bad about pushing her away.

 ***Claudia’s POV***

“Heeeey, H.G..” I greet wide-eyed when she caught me outside Myka’s door.

“Claudia, what do you think you’re doing here?!” She scolds angrily. Apparently she hadn’t gotten all her anger out with Myka...

Or, I guess I was snooping. “...sorry?”

She sighs. “Let’s have a talk, darling.” Then pulls me through the hall.

We end up in her room, and she shuts the door.

“What?” I glare. “Your girlfriend’s ignoring you, so you have to bug me now?”

“Claudia, for the last time, Myka’s not my girlfriend!” She stresses.

Looks like sarcasm really is before her time.

“So you’re going to help me fix that.” She states boldly, snapping her hands on her hips and looking me in the eye.

Dude! “What?!” I back up against the wall. “Uh, no! No, I’m not helping you with your love life- er... nonexistent, little... eh...”

“Why not?” She droops.

“I... you... cause!” I stutter. “You’re not really gay! ...I just tease, cause of the way you act- and-”

“I am telling you, I am in love with Myka. Now since you take such an interest in our personal lives, and I happen to have a copy of your latest lyrics...”

She holds up a copy of my latest work.

“How the-”

“I’m not going to go into detail about how I’ve obtained this piece of blackmail, but unless you want the entire warehouse seeing it, I suggest you help me out, hm?”

The piece is titled ‘I Would Do Anything For You.’ Yeah, the title’s still in progress, as is the lyrics. The lyrics... may, have, progressed enough, though, to the point where there may be some pretty, um, reveling, words. About me. And now H.G. had a copy- I don’t know why, I don’t know how, but she has it.

“You wouldn’t know what to do with it...” I stammer, audibly still concerned though.

“Willing to take your chances?” She taunts.

I give.

H.G. is really, legit in love with Myka. I can’t believe this. I always thought it was just her naturally awkward personality with the mix of various coincidences, but she really- oh jeez.

All she wants is for me to was ask Myka a couple of questions. It didn’t seem that hard a task, but... I think Myka’s not into girls. Then again, I thought H.G. wasn’t so, you learn something new every day! Am I right?

...oh god I’m hopeless.

“...or you could just, ask her yourself.” I plainly suggest in the middle of her explanation.

“I just can’t. I’m too afraid I’ll make a fool of myself! I mean, you know what I’m talking about.”

“Wow, thanks for the boost of confidence.” I huff, flicking my eyes.

“No! I mean... Uhg.” She grunts. “I know this must seem complicated to you, but it’s really necessary for the sake of mine and Myka’s relationship. One which I don’t have any complaints about at the time, but wouldn’t mind moving forward...” She explains shyly. “I’ll let you know if I need anything further of you, just for now stick to the plan, and don’t look suspicious. Go on to bed, and take your lyrics too.”

I am sure to snatch them up before leaving.

When I’m back in my own room, I flop down on my bed. I tried not to think about the fact that H.G. took an interest in Myka. It was just too... wired. I also tried not to think about how she managed to get her hands on a copy of my new song. It’s no one else’s business what I write...

Eventually I drift asleep, but I only got a few hours in before my alarm starts blaring, announcing that I have to wake up. “Damn it.”


	6. ‘Sam’antha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 6: ‘Sam’antha

 ***Myka’s POV***

It’s not that I’m upset with Helena; I’ve just been upset with the rest of the world, and happen to be taking it out on her. It was a bad time for us to be around each other, but it’s really hard when the people you work with are also the people you hang around with all day. I feel like I owe her an apology, but Artie said she didn’t show up at all today.

“Wonder if she’s sick...” Sie... well, sighs.

“Don’t worry, she’s tough! She’ll be alright!” I assure her, but I had a terrible feeling that Helena was avoiding me.

“Yes, enough banter girls.” Artie announces, finally getting to us.

“Artie we’ve been waiting here for twenty minutes after you told us to hold off on the organizing. What’s the deal?” I demand.

“I just got a little side tracked is all. None of your business, agent Bering...” He drags. “Now!”

Sie’s startled.

“Today I would like you two to hold off on the organizing today to-”

“Do I get to go to another concert!” Sie hops excitedly.

“Nooo...” He winces.

I didn’t think she even knew that Artie gave Claud those tickets! This kid is sharp.

“You two will be staying on watch today. We’re expecting a regent to show up with some new cases, and I cannot be here, for I have to be- ...somewhere else.”

“Real descriptive...” Sie says aside to me.

It’s clear she takes after Claudia.

“It’s, none of your business miss Core. Fact of matter is, I would like for him to be properly welcomed in and taken care of, and I want you two to keep each other in line; Myka make sure Sie doesn’t break anything. And Sie! Make sure Myka isn’t running late.”

“W-” I begin, but he shushes me.

“Just, do your jobs. It’s a simple task. In the mean time while you’re waiting, I would like you two to switch off between duties. One on watch out, one creating files on artifacts. Now-”

“I thought Pete was supposed to be taking care of files...” Sie comments softly.

“Oh, please. I can’t have Pete anywhere near the regents. He’s doing your job today. A decision which, I may very possibly regret sometime in the near future, but sufficeive! I trust he’s learned his lesson, no matter how temporary it may last.”

He sure likes to ramble.

“You have your work, switch off whenever you please, but I do insist you switch more often than less. With that...” He grabs his hat and walks to the door, finishing with; “Good luck!”

 ***Claudia’s POV***

I hate to be the one doing H.G.’s dirty work, but I really have no choice. Even with the lyrics back, who knows what she’s capable of?

Myka was instructed to sit and list artifacts in the database today, according to Sie, who greeted me this morning holding a sniper (God only knows what goes through that girl’s mind...) Apparently Myka was to work alone on this project of hers. I figure I should take advantage of the moment before H.G. gets mad at me for continuing to put it off.

Here we go.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be cleaning up the warehouse?”

She doesn’t so much as take her eyes off the computer. “Nope.”

...okay. Someone’s being un-talkative.

“Uh... why... not?” I try.

She blew a casket.

“Because Claudia! Artie told me not to and instead I’m doing this, okay? Now can you please just leave me alone so I can finish my work!”

“Damn! H.G. was right, you are cranky!” I observe.

She takes a deep breath. “Helena, said that?”

It was more of an ‘oh really?’ type of question, rather than disappointment. Best I defuse the situation before I achieve the opposite of my intentions.

“Uh, well... she actually just said you seemed stressed, but i-”

“Just shut up Claudia.” She breaths, then goes back to work. Her fingers were tangled in her hair, and her eyes were red with exhaustion.

“Don’t take offence or anything, but you should really talk to Artie about getting some time off.” I suggest.

“Yeah, maybe he can give you my work. God knows you don’t do anything around here if you have the time to constantly come bug me about nonsense.

“Actually, I was here for something in particular.” I start.

H.G. only gave me one line to say. I don’t know what it means, and she wouldn’t tell me what she means, but she said Myka should know, and to watch her reactions, and to tell her everything she says and does once mentioned. So...

“Does the name ‘Samantha Martina’ mean anything to you?”

Sure enough, her face lit up like a bulb and her eyes widened.

“What the heck are you babbling about now?” She denies, but laughs while she talks.

Oh crap. You can’t answer a question with another question! Or, can you...

“I think you know what I’m getting at, Myka. Now are you gonna fess up, or am I going to have to do it for you?”

True I didn’t know what I was talking about, but I was curious too.

She seemed to be freaking out to. “What do you mean by that?”

More questions.

“Tell me Myka, would the entire warehouse be interested if I told them about good ‘ol Sammy?”

Hah! I just used the H.G. technique; how I love dash sorta hate blackmail!

 ***Myka’s POV***

She’s bluffing! Oh god... what if she’s not? What if she really does tell everyone! What would they think of me?! What if she really has no idea? But she talks like she’s well informed. Should I keep prying? How could she no, no one should know! Sam did work for the FBI though. Oh god, what if she did some research?! What if she hacked into some files and realized that Sam...

 ***Claudia’s POV***

“I’m going...” I taunt. Even if she lets me leave, I’ll have finished what H.G. wanted me to do anyway.

“Going where?!” She freaks. “Claudia, who are you going to tell about this... this Samantha person you speak of?”

“So you’re worried, I gather?” I muse at the raise of her eyebrow.

For a moment Myka remained silent, probably contemplating what to say. Unfortunately, Sie popped in and shouted; “SWIIIIIITCH!” Or something wired like that.

“Uh... uh, I gotta go.” She stutters. “Claudia, can we not talk about this right now? I promise, I’ll... I’ll tell you anything, just as long as you keep your mouth shut on this. Okay?” Myka pleads.

For not knowing anything, she sure was acting pretty skimpy. It makes me wonder if H.G. really did know what to do with those lyrics...

Doesn’t matter now. I have my report, and the whole thing is banished as far as I’m concerned.

“Claudia... what does Myka mean ‘keep your mouth shut’?” Sie asks when she takes a seat next to me at the computer. “Were you chewing food with your mouth open like Pete does?”

Oh, that kid!

~~~

“And then she begged me not to tell anyone, and said she’d talk to me about it later.” I say proudly, finishing my story of this morning’s events.

H.G. looked a little irritated. “I understand you were under pressure to come up with something, but did you have to pry? Like she said, this isn’t something she’d like others to know.”

“Oh, common. I could guess right after you told me what to say to her!” I boast. “Isn’t it obvious? You know something about this Samantha chick, you originally said you wanted my help to get you and Mykes together... and after seeing her reaction, it’s more than clear that Samantha must be... Myka’s ex girlfriend!”

She looks off. “Sorta...”

“Alright, so maybe there are some details I’m missing in-between, but really does it matter? You got what you wanted; we know this chick at least meant something to Myka so-”

“It’s not that easy.” She sighs solemnly.

Perhaps... “Are you suggesting... maybe Myka still has some feelings for Sam? Or maybe Sam’s her crush! ...oh no...”

She seems even tenser now. “No, no Claudia! Sam, or, Samantha, is dead now.”

“Oh.”

Oh.

“This is a lot more complicated then you understand. I think, maybe you should just tell her that you were bluffing when she comes to talk to you. But, whatever you do, please don’t let her know I was the one who put you up to it. Just... say you accidentally peaked into some forbidden files or something. I don’t care. I need time to think...”

Everyone’s so stressed today. Well, actually just Myka H.G. and Artie, but Artie’s always stressed so that’s nothing new. I really wanted to go see what that little ball of joy Sie was up to, but I was already late to meet Steve in Illinois to have a chat with some strange man who’s suspected to be under the influence of an artifact.

 ***Myka’s POV***

It’s been on my mind all day... how would Claudia even know...? At the time I was panicking, but I should really see what SHE knows before I go into detail about things she may not have a clue about.

It’s best I don’t worry about it, and focus on the mission today; for the fact that a strange black vehicle was quickly approaching the warehouse.

“Sie! We have company!” I call before letting the tall man in.

He came in and sat down. I offer him a drink, but he declines. He wasn’t the friendliest type...

“Where is agent Nielson.” The man demands, rather than ask.

“Oh, he’s in Somewhere!” Sie replies cheerfully.

This is gonna be one of those long days...

“And, who is this... kid?” He questions, taking note of the bouncy girl. “Is she your child, agent...?”

“Bering.” I introduce. “And no, no relation to... this one.”

She was still bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, a tray of snacks in her hand which looked like they may hop right off any minute now.

“...this is, um, Sie.” I direct.

“Are you going to offer me hors d'oeuvres, Sie?” The man comments, noticing the tray she was holding.

“No, but do you want a snack?” She cheerfully offers.

“I take it you’re new...” He picks up, and the girl nods erratically.

“Ooookay, um... anyway, Artie, really isn’t here and, we, really don’t know where he is, but he said for us to handle the files, so-”

“Miss Bering, these files are highly confidential, not for the eyes of those un-trustworthy, you see.”

At first I’m confused. Then I pick up that he wanted Sie out of the room.

“What’s that?” The quirky girl intrigues. “Is it classified ads?”

Seriously...?

“...yes, Sie. There are highly classified. Please leave.” The man replies, very annoyed with her.

She strolls out with the tray of snacks still in her hands.

“...she’s having an off day.” I say in her defense.

“Right... well, I’ll have to push up her performance review when I return to the regents.” He explains. “Here, be sure to get these to Artie when he returns, if you will, and give him my regards.”

“Will do!” I comply, and he’s gone before I know it.

~~~

“I’m just worried that... they might not keep her around after that.” I explain to Pete over Farnsworth.

He, Steve, and Claudia were all in Chicago now doing a report on a murder incident.

“So what?” Pete scoffs “What did she do anyway?”

“What did who do?” I hear. Must be Stevie, ‘cause Claud’s voice doesn’t get that deep.

“Apparently Sie pissed off one of the regents. Something about her being stupid, as usual.” Pete explains.

“Hey! That’s not what I said!” I accuse. “I just said he doesn’t, really find Sie to be the brightest of bulbs...”

“Same difference.” Pete laughs.

“What did she do?” Steve asks.

“What did who do?” Intrigues another voice. I feel like I’m in some sort of endless loop...

They say that they’re talking to me over the device.

“Yeah, and Sie’s slacking off as usual apparently!” Was Steve’s take on it.

“Why what happened?” She asks now. Endless...

“Basically what happened was the big, regent man came in with some files, and he told Sie she couldn’t see them, so she asked him if they were... classified ads.” I explain.

They all crack up.

“Oh my goodness! That’s the most adorable thing!” Claudia laughs.

“It’s not funny!” I protest. “I think he’s going to have her kicked out guys!”

Pete continued to cheer and act happy, while Claud and Steve were silent.

“I gotta get back to work, I’m just saying if you want to say your goodbyes, now would be a good time to reach her while we can still contact her.”

“Myka!” Claudia calls before I’m able to shut the device.

“What do you want?” I moan. I wasn’t in the mood to talk to Claudia after this morning...

“You really think it’s that serious? I mean... you’re that sure she doesn’t have a chance.”

“It was pretty bad. Now I gotta go.”

She tried to cut in again, but I closed the device and went back to my work.

 ***Claudia’s POV***

“She hung up on me.” I huff, and then toss Pete his Farnsworth.

“Well, not to be harsh but I could care less.” Pete announces. “The regents’ right; the kid’s a freak! I really don’t think she belongs here.”

Steve was more understanding...

“I know you and her were becoming friends, but maybe it’s best for everyone she goes somewhere else.”

The police cut in, saying they had the man in custody.

I stopped paying attention though. My little ball of joy might be going away, and what would I do then? I’d really became attached to the kid since she’s been here. So maybe she’s not the smartest, but she also jokes around a lot! They have to at least give her a fair chance.

Steve assured me that they probably didn’t need me here if I wanted to head back a little early.

So I get on a plane to the warehouse, and hope I make it in time to see Sie.


	7. Sie 'n I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 7: Sie ‘n I

I rush inside, trying not to seem panicked, but unable to hide it so good. H.G. greets me at the Bed and Breakfast, which I decided to stop by first in case she were here packing.

“Claudia?” She questions. “Aren’t you back a little early?”

“The guys said they have it under control.” I explain. “Um, did Myka tell you about what happened with Sie...?”

She rolls her eyes and laughs. “No, but should I just start making assumptions?”

“Shut up!” I command. “She’s in a lot of trouble, and I just wanna know if she’s been here or not.”

H.G. tells me she hasn’t been here since she left for the warehouse this morning. Same story from Leena. All her stuff is still sprawled out across her room and other rooms, so I assume neither she nor a regent has come to evict her yet; or at least pack for her.

“Look, if either of you two see her here, could you please let her know I’m looking for her?”

They comply, and I head off to the warehouse.

~~~

“Welcome back.” Myka scoffs in anger.

Then she takes note that I’m back early, and the guys are not with me.

“Well, they’re busy with some delinquents, and they said they don’t need my help.” I say.

I wanted to just out and ask her where Sie was, but Myka was still mad at me for earlier. There’s gotta be a way to go about this lightly...

“Claudia don’t even try. I know you’re here for Sie so why don’t you just go ahead and ask, and we’ll keep the jokes to a minimum, sound fair?” She offers.

Damn it, Myka!

“She’s my friend, Myka. I just want to say goodbye before she leaves.” I affirm.

She smiles. “I didn’t imply that she was anything but your friend, but whatever. Sie should be somewhere around section A of row 29.”

She may have tried to say something after that, but I was gone by that time. Pay backs for hanging up on me earlier. I swing over to section A, and slowly walk down the row in search.

All these little objects... all of which had their own story behind them... their own little history... the regents can’t just fire Sie without getting to know her first!

“It’s unfair... they just... judge her off of one visit, and think she’s some sort of lunatic...” I mumble.

“Sounds familiar.” A voice reverbs, and I realize she’s on top of the shelves.

“Sie!” I fake-smile. “Looks like Pete accidentally left a monkey after the zoo explosion. Get down here!”

She hops down.

“You know, I heard you and Pete saying mean things before you guys even met me.” She explains.

It doesn’t surprise me. “Sie... I’m sorry about that. I had a feeling you overheard some things...”

She shrugs.

“Why would you want to be friends with everyone, even after we said all that stuff about you though?”

She grins, and trots around. “’Cause I’m just better then you!”

Still, just the cutest thing. “So Myka told you about... well, I guess you already know.”

“About the getting fired thing?” She picks up. “Yeah, I heard, but nothing’s official yet.”

“You’re so optimistic.” I admire.

There was silence for a moment. Acceptance, then nothingness.

“...So did you come here to help me clean up?” She asks finally.

“No Sie, I came to say my goodbyes before they send you off and I never see you again.”

She didn’t say anything, just laughed. I... I was worried about her! And she was just laughing at me!

“Common Claudia! What makes you think we’ll never see each other, just because I’m not gonna be working here anymore?” She gets out after examining my expression.

She should know!

“I’m still going to school with Leena, and I’ll probably be around the area considering I’ll have to live on campus!”

“I don’t think you realize how serious this is.” I begin. “Sie, they could wipe your memory, or drop you in some strange foreign land! There’s no telling what they’re going to do with you if they see you un-fit to work here after you’ve already worked here!”

She continued to smile anyway.

“You joke about H.G. having to stock up on candles for her birthday, but do you realize why she’s so old?”

“Well, yeah, she was bronzed, but-”

“What if they bronze you?! What if you have to sit there, incased in metal, for century after century! And that’s not even the worse! They could inject you with poison, or even-”

“Will you just calm down!” She interrupts, then giggles. “We don’t even know for sure they’re going to fire me silly. They said they’d have to give me a performance review first, so-”

“I KNEW they couldn’t just fire you!” I boast, still worked up, but now a little hopeful.

“...look, thanks for coming all the way back just to see me, but I promise, no matter what they do to me, we’ll still find a way to see each other. Okay?”

“Even if they incase you in bronze or wipe your memory?” I sniffle.

“I’ll find a way.” She smiles. “You and I are tight... I don’t think we could stay away from each other if we wanted to! You know what I mean?”

I don’t know what she was talking about, but I was glad to hear there’s a chance she can stay. Myka made it sound so bad... I must have missed the part when she said it was only a test.

I did get a little worked up over this... but I can’t help it. She’s right; we’re close. It’s not my fault if I care for her well being.

For now, I’m back from Chicago with nothing to do, so it looks like I’ll be helping the monkey organize this place. There’s really nothing else I could do to help her; I just gotta hope the regents don’t make a decision deadly to her health, unless it’s the decision to allow her to stay.

~~~

Myka’s version of what happened sounded so mean! Sie was telling me all about her run-in with the stingy regent.

“So he says, all snooty-like, ‘are you going to offer me some hors d'oeuvres’, but I was like- no way dude! This ain’t some fancy French restraint, we only got snacks here!”

I smile. “You did not!”

“Well, something like that, but along those lines! And then He was like- ‘Myka, is this your daughter?’ but I mean, I’m too cute to be Myka’s daughter!”

I see a huge improvement in her confidence since she’s come to work here. The warehouse has been a GOOD thing for her! Hopefully the regents will see this.

“Well, I hope you know to be respectful while they’re here evaluating you.” I advise. “We’ll all be.”

“Don’t worry so much Claudia. It’s gonna be okay.”

She was looking into my eyes, smiling so carefree and confident. I think maybe she is a little worried about the situation though, but she wanted to act like it’s not so it doesn’t upset me. It could be. I wasn’t paying attention to the placements of the objects anymore... I was just putting stuff on shelves while constantly looking back at her, diligently stacking, neatly organizing, concentrated...

I don’t know when it happened, but there’s no use trying to fight it now. I was falling for Sie. Hard.


	8. Just Admit It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 8: Just admit it

 ***Claudia’s POV***

This, ‘Samantha’ chick... turns out she’s actually a dude! Myka started explaining to me something about this guy who had this gender change and... and I just couldn’t pay attention! I was too worried about what was gonna happen with Sie. I know she said not to worry... but this is the first time since she’s gotten here that I haven’t seen all her stuff all over the floor! She’s packing in preparation to leave... The poor kid must be terrified!

“You promise you won’t say anything now, right?” Myka checks.

“Um, yeah. Yeah I promise.” I sigh.

She takes note my behavior.

“You know you were bugging me about this all morning. Don’t you even care?!” She glares.

At first I thought this was supposed to be some big secret. It’s out now, so she seems a bit more comfortable talking about it, which is FINE and all, but I really don’t WANT to talk about her little relationship problems! ...so I should probably let her know.

“I do care, but things have changed since this morning. ...sorry Myka.”

She inhales, but doesn’t speak. Then, “You wanna go find Sie?”

I thank her, shake her hand awkwardly, then tumble out my door right into Sie’s room.

 ***Myka’s POV***

Claud claims she was bluffing the whole time, but how would she even know the name then? Who knows with her anymore! She’s been so out of whack with this whole ‘Sie’ thing she’s going through, it’s no wonder she’d be acting so fussy.

“Helena, can we talk for a sec?” I call after she isn’t answering her door.

After a few more knocks, I let myself in. It’s almost midnight, and she’s nowhere to be found...

I tread down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone, and notice Leena’s still up doing some cleaning.

“Myka.” She notes as I enter the room. “Shouldn’t you be asleep? It’s pretty late.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, Artie gave me the day off tomorrow.” I inform. “Stress related.”

She finishes sweeping up the last dust pile in the room, then returns her focus to me. “I can make you an herbal tea if you’d like.”

“That’s alright. But, you could help by telling me where I can find Helena.” I try.

She smiles. “I think she’s on the patio.” Leena directs.

“Thanks.” I nod.

Sure enough Helena was sitting out on the patio, in the middle of the night, probably reading a book or stargazing. I stood at the door and watched her momentarily before entering the patio and tapping her on the shoulder.

“Hello, darling.” She smiles warmly, then signals for me to have a seat.

I stay put though, not here to talk but convince her to come in. “Heeey, what’re you doing out here all by yourself?”

“Just appreciating nature. Why don’t you come join me?”

I shrug. “Getting kinda late.”

“So?” She scoffs. “You don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow. Not that I’m aware of, in any case.”

“But you do.” I warn, trying to get to the point.

She picks up. “You don’t need to worry about my sleeping habits, dear. I’m aware of the time, as well as your hint toward my well being, but I assure you, I can handle myself.”

She seemed a little... closed off. Is this the way I’d been treating her? But why? I wonder if...

“Hey, before I head in, I was wondering.”

She looks in my direction.

“Did, Claudia happen to mention anything about me?” I finish.

She stood now, in front of me. “Why ever would she do that, love?” She questions, almost taunt-like.

“Well, that girl has been acting pre-tty crazy lately so I just wanted to make sure, you know...”

“Know what, darling?”

“Know that everything’s okay between us!” I finished hastily, when she starts to move closer.

She backed off after that. She turned away, took a few steps, then spun back around. It startled me.

“I grow tired of playing these games.” She announces, first with strength but slowly the confidence in her voice started to fade. “...just, admit you’re attracted to me so we can move forward with our relationship.”

I told Claudia not to say anything! I knew something like this was gonna happen, I just- oh! That girl makes me so mad!

“Relationship?” I conjure. “H.G., as far as I’m concerned, the only relationship we have is as co-workers.”

“That’s all I am to you is it? Well, In that case, I believe I should be going off to bed. I have work in the morning!” She returns, feeding off my anger and pulling it through her own emotions.

I was getting tired of her attitude, though.

“Go right on ahead! I’m sick of seeing you around here all the time anyway!” Was my response, in attempt to show her how little I care.

“Oh really?!” She was almost to the point of yelling now, and her voice was cracking. “You know I could die on any one of these missions, how would you feel then?”

I laugh in mockery. “WHO CARES! Knowing you, death doesn’t seem to stop you from coming back and bugging the living hell out of me!”

I left it at that, and slammed the patio door shut on my way in.

The nerve of her, raising her voice like that! Yeah, I did first, but that was cause I was mad at dumb Claudia for not keeping her trap shut! Helena just showed hostility and rage, it was totally uncalled for! It’s not my fault she has a crush on me.

 ***Claudia’s POV***

I had just left Myka in the middle of her rant to go see what Sie was up to. I knew she was worried about the regent’s test, but how mortified the poor girl is right now, there’s really no telling. She needs me. And, if she doesn’t, then I’ll just have to be there for her anyway.

“...Claudia?” The sleepy girl yawns. “Claudia what’re you doing?

I shut the door and flash on the lights, to see her rubbing her eyes.

“Sie, are you... crying?” I concern.

“No.” She denies, but I don’t buy it.

I take a seat next to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders. She sits still, so I have to force her against me.

“It’s gonna be okay Sie. You said it yourself, nothing’s permanently decided yet. And I’m gonna help you make sure you stay, whether you want my help or not! Cause that’s what good friends do; they stick by the others side until everything’s okay again.” I explain.

She blinks a couple of times, then smiles and starts to laugh.

I don’t get it... I just wanted to let her know that I’m here for her, but she somehow think this is funny.

“Claud, thank you, but I think you’re a little confused. I’m really, for seriously, not concerned about this performance review at all!” She wraps her arms around me for a moment though. “But thank you for your support.” Then releases.

“But... But you were just crying!” I protest. “And you were packing today, and you were talking about staying friends and stuff, and-”

She drops her head into her hand. “One, we will stay friends; whether I’m working here or not. Two; I wasn’t ‘packing’, I was just making it look like I’m actually organized. And, for god sakes Claudia, I wasn’t crying! I’m just allergic to bright lights!”

This was really starting to make me look foolish. SIE, was starting to make ME, look foolish!

“I promise you there is nothing to worry about.” She confides for the last time.

I still feel completely idiotic, but I don’t think she noticed. She just... appreciated how much I care, and wanted me to stop stressing out over it. That was all in her eyes. Slowly, I nod.

“Okay. I’ll stop freaking out over it. You should probably need to get some sleep before your-”

*SLAM!*

We both shoot our heads toward the noise, which appeared to come from downstairs.

“What was that?”

I can hear stomping up the steps, followed by a British voice, begging her to talk.

“I’m not in the mood, H.G.!” We hear the footsteps respond. Myka...

“Talk about tension...” I note, then sigh.

“...go talk to her, Claudia.” Sie suggests. “You did say that friends gotta sick by each other till it’s all okay and stuff, right? I’m fine, so go see if Myka needs okay-ing.”

Oh god, that’s right! She was talking to me about something, and I completely ignored her! I say my goodnights to Sie, turn off her light, and shut her door on my way out.

I froze at the foot of Myka’s room. Whatever she and H.G. were talking about, might have something to do with what she told me. Reluctantly, I knock at her door.

“I DON’T WANNA TALK!”

Sure, I could give up now, but I’m gonna try to be a good person here...

“Myka, please let me in. I swear I’ll be a good listener this time...” I plead, hoping she’ll at least open the door to tell me off.

I hear the lock click, but she didn’t open the door. After a minute I assume that means to let myself in, so I enter.

 ***Myka’s POV***

I start by explaining how completely inconsiderate of a person she is, and that if she really wanted to help me she would have shut up about the whole thing with my ex-partner, but then she started rationalizing...

“I was with Sie the whole time. And... You went right down stairs to find H.G., so if you were there the whole time then you know there’s no way I could have told her anything.”

Oh right.

“Can I tell you what I think is going on? Please.” The girl persists.

“I bet you you’ll be wrong.” I scoff.

“I bet you I’ll be right, and I also bet that you’re not gonna like what I have to say, but it has to be said. And, there is a chance I could be wrong, but I think I know you pretty well Myka. And so does H.G..”

I pause for a moment. I don’t like where this is going already, but maybe it’s worth a listen. To see what Claudia’s take on this whole thing is.

“Fine.” I agree. “But first...”

She swallows.

“Tell me how you really knew about Sam.”

She seemed to relax after that. She tells me that Helena simply mentioned the name, and wouldn’t tell her anything further. She brought it up to me, hoping to get more information on the subject.

 ***Claudia’s POV***

It’s true! I just left out the part where H.G. asked me to bring it up to her...

 ***Myka’s POV***

“So she’s known all along, huh?” I ponder to myself at this new information. “Claud, there’s a reason she didn’t say anything else. She knew as well as you that this is a very sensitive secret.”

“Sorry.” She winces. I can’t say she DIDN’T know better, but she really didn’t intend for all this to happen either. “So now can I tell you what I think is going on?”

I nod.

She takes a breath before starting on her spiel.

“You and H.G. have some crazy history, working together, not working together, working together when you not SUPPOSED to be working together, working under extreme pressure, working-”

“I get it, can you please get to your point?”

“Myka you’re just gonna have to be patient.” She warns, and then goes on. “Anyway, the two of you have been through so much together, that you practically know everything about each other. Why it surprises you that she’d know about your past relationships is confusing to me, because I’m pretty sure you know quite a bit about her past as well.”

“She wrote a book.” I argue.

“See! You’ve read it!” the teen points out excitedly. “You both take interests in each other’s lives, because of this closeness you to have. And through work and-”

“Right, okay. I may be snooping on her as much as she has me. Point noted.” I interrupt again, really not in the mood to continue this.

“Myka you promised to hear me out on this, now are you going to listen or are you just gonna keep believing whatever you wanna believe?” The frisky girl snaps, and I shut up.

“Now... As I was saying, through your adventures and research and all the time you spend together, you and H.G. have been going through this bonding possess for quite some time now. Both you and H.G. are aware of this- well, at least you acknowledge it internally. Anyway, regardless of whether you do or not, I know for a fact that you’ve undoubtedly noticed her coming on to you; and we all see the way you two act around each other...”

“Wait, hold on a sec!” I pause, not able to keep up with anything she’s saying at this point. “I know you said not to interrupt you but... what do you mean she’s flirting with me?” I press. “I know you make these snide little comments all the time, but I thought you were just joking!”

“I was.” She complies. “But let’s say that, just for the sake of my assumptions, that these little remarks you and her make back and forth aren’t accidental. Let’s say her ironic situations aren’t just coincidence.”

“Claudia-” I begin, but she doesn’t even acknowledge this time.

“So H.G. purposefully makes hidden comments about her sexuality, and you take note by laughing and hiding your face, or doing that thing where you look down and shake your head while smiling.”

“Claudia!”

“NOT ONLY is this a huge indicator, but the fact that you drop it right away shows your hastiness to get off the topic. You can’t help but find it humorous, but you realize, rather subconsciously that everyone else is aware of this- by everyone I mean everyone here at the warehouse, then hide away any body language that might suggest you understand what’s going on. And you know why Myka?”

She was really getting into her rant now.

“It’s because the thought of dating someone the same gender as you freaks you out. You can’t stand it! I’ve seen it- the way you reacted when I mentioned Sam, so you can’t say that you don’t feel slightly disturbed by the fact that maybe you have feelings for a female. Maybe you really want to get closer to her, but you’re afraid of what others will think! But you gotta figure out your feelings now, because by the time you do might be too late.”

I pause, just to be sure she’s finished.

“...And that’s it.”

She really does take into account my physical reactions to things, because at that moment I dropped my head and shook while smiling.

“Claudia. What’s this about?”

 ***Claudia’s POV***

Damn it! More laughing! Why is it every time I give some big emotional advice, people laugh at me?

 ***Myka’s POV***

“I get what you’re saying... and what you think you see between me and Helena, but you have it all wrong.” I deny, still giggling at her ironic accusation.

“Believe what you want; I knew you wouldn’t like it. But I’m pretty sure I know what I see.”

“Yes.” I nod. “I know that’s what you SEE, but our back story is far more complicated than that. Whatever it is you and everyone else get from our personal conversations... it’s more like a game.” I begin to explain. “But I’ll deal with that on my own. You...”

I start, pointing at her, trying to find a way to put this nicely.

“Claudia, you were right before. You don’t need to worry about me and Helena, you have your own stuff to worry about.”

“What?” She puzzles.

“All I’m saying is, are you sure it was me and Helena you were talking about just a moment ago?”

Apparently she didn’t like what I had to say, and ended up storming out. I don’t know where she went after that. Probably to bed. I should be getting to sleep too though. I wanted to think about what Helena had said, about ‘playing games’ and ‘admitting’ my feelings, and... Maybe there is some truth in what Claud was saying about being afraid of what others think, in regards to the situation with Sam. I have all day tomorrow to think about it though, so it’s best I just rest for the time being.


	9. Examining the Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 9: Examining the Consequences

 ***Claudia’s POV***

Alright. Maybe I went a little overboard with the whole speech thing, but Myka has no right to assume this has anything to do with me and my mixed emotions over Sie! And I really have no right to assume anything about her and H.G., but truth is I’m caught up in it now and I feel like it’s partially my responsibility they’re fighting now.

I didn’t get much sleep last night. I don’t think any of us did, actually. Well, maybe Sie, but if I were her I’d be nervous about this big evaluation. Other than that H.G. is probably stressed over spilling the beans, Myka’s freaking out over her fight with H.G., and Claudia’s so preoccupied with the fact that she may have made things ten times more complicated for everyone that she doesn’t even realize she’s talking in third person! Oh wait...

Anyway, Artie promised Myka the day off, so I drove Sie to work today.

She yawns. “Why do you gotta get here so early? Myka doesn’t gotta be here until laterer...”

“Later-er?” I inquire.

“It could catch on!”

I stop the vehicle.

“Sie, I get the feeling you’re not taking this evaluation very serious.” I inform strictly.

“Claud, darling, relax!” She smiles.

Yeah, and I’m the ONLY one who’s been an influence on her?

“If there’s one thing I know about tests, it’s like auditions, and if there’s one thing I know about auditions, it’s that you got to be yourself!” Sie reasons. “So in order to good on my test, I gotta just be myself.”

“But being yourself is what earned you this early performance review in the first place!” I stress.

“I’ll be a more organized an respectful version of myself then.” She shrugs.

It wasn’t about her agreeing though, or even just agreeing to get it over with. I wanted her to understand how terribly serious this is, and for her to show even a little hint of nervousness.

There was no getting through to her though. I figure the best thing I can do now is make sure she gets there on time, and the rest is in her hands.

“...are you mad at me Claudia?” She whimpers in a shaky voice.

I throw my head back. “No, Sie. I’m not.”

She remained silent for the rest of the trip. I didn’t mean to upset her... but I didn’t want to make things worse before her review.

When we finally got there, the regents were already there talking to Artie about Sie’s current work ethic. Considering he doesn’t want us anywhere near the actual ‘warehouse’ part of the warehouse anymore, it would make sense that he was telling them good things. At exactly 7 o’ clock, everyone’s here and the regent pulls Sie off into a private section. As much as I want to go with, I know it wouldn’t do any good.

“To reiterate, due to my early meeting with Mr. Kenny, we will be holding our meeting here as opposed to the Bed and Breakfast.” Artie summarizes. “So I need you all to focus! Now, Steve, originally I had you to work with Sie today, but because we’re unsure of her employment status, you will be reviewing the ‘tiki torch’ flies on your own.” He informs.

“Let’s hope it stays that way, am I right?” Pete offers, but no one shares his excitement.

“Eh-hem. Anyway. Claudia, I’ll have you in charge of warehouse maintenance. I think everything’s cleaned up in there, but go ahead and double check to make sure everything’s as it should. That is, after the regents are done with the first part of Sie’s evaluation...”

“...sure.”

I heard what he said, but my eyes were fixed to the ground.

“H.G. and Pete, that leaves you two on retrieval! Like I was saying about the torch, there’s a similar item located in an old burial ground up by-”

Before he can finish his sentence though, the doors swung open and we all turn our attention to Myka, who strut into the room with poise.

Wasn't she supposed to have today off...?

Without swaying her sight, she continues walking at a steady pace toward the group. Artie tried to ask her what she was doing here, but her eyes were focused and filled with determination

 ***Myka’s POV***

I pause in front of Helena. Long enough to let her acknowledge my presence, but not enough for me to stop myself and think about what I was doing. There's no turning back at this point.

Before she's able to get a word out, I sling my arms around her waist and push my lips vigorously against hers.

I felt her try to pull away at first, probably in shock of what had just happened. Soon she started to accept, though, and I felt her arms cling against my body.

“Ladies...” Artie spoke. ...or maybe it was Pete.

I couldn’t tell. My head was buzzing from lack of oxygen, and all I could concentrate on was sucking Helena’s face, holding her to me by pressing my hand on her upper back. Though, she didn’t seem like she was going anywhere anytime soon. After about thirteen seconds, I realized that I wasn’t supposed to keep my mouth to hers this long, only long enough to get my point across, so I pull away.

We were only a few feet away from each other then. Helena store at me wide-eyed, mouth agape.

“Myka...” She began, her face becoming deeper shades of red the more she realized that everyone had seen.

“I, um...” I begin, still with my eyes fixed to Helena. “I think I’m okay to work today.”

There was silence. Awkward; yes, at first. There was a tinge of consent though, a certain respect about the air in approval of what I’d just done- which, I can’t believe myself.

“Yes, well, if you feel capable of working then please join us.” Artie mumbles.

I step aside. Obviously he didn’t know how to react to this, but that’s not my issue.

“...as I was saying, H.G. Wells and Pete will head out to snag the torch. Everything should be listed in the file. Myka, I think I’ll have you do some research on-” He searches his files. “This.”

No idea what it was, but he dismissed us afterwards. We all disperse to our designated areas.

~~~

As I’m sure people were talking about what had happened, Helena and I didn’t get a chance to discuss the event. It was absolute torcher having to go all day long wondering what she must be thinking...

She was about to say something after the kiss, but it never came out. I don’t know if she was happy or upset or feeling completely exposed or okay with it.

So I sat by myself in the warehouse and looked over the random file Artie had hastily pulled in order to get us all to leave. Something about an old statue? It was hard to concentrate with so much on my mind. At first Claud was coming up and bugging me, but after the actual ‘warehouse’ part of the warehouse opened up, she was directed to go inside.

“Don’t come out until your work day is over!” He shouted.

It shouldn’t be a problem for her though. He just wanted her to wander the isles and make sure nothing was out of place. She’d probably do this for about five minutes, then go away to her little hiding nook and play her musical instrument thing.

She kept claiming that what I did was bold and unexpected, and I should be proud of myself. She also brought up that I shouldn’t worry about Helena not approving of what I did. Claudia has confidence that Helena enjoyed my surprise, but that’s easy for her to say!

But me and Claudia are already back for the night. With Helena out on the job, and Sie not back from her performance review, all we could do is sit around and wait. And worry.

“What if she wasn’t so found of my actions this morning...?” I ponder.

She was sitting across from me on the lobby couch, leaning way back with her head tilted up. “What if Sie doesn’t come back...?”

“Sie’s coming back.” I moan for the last time. I was getting sick of her skepticism.

“Myka what if they fire her though? What if they don’t want to near the warehouse, and they make her go back to college on the week days, and they just send someone to get her stuff, and she’s gone forever and I never ever see her again!” The crazed women rambles, hardly breathing in between her sentence fragments.

“Worrying is not gonna help.” I inform. “Just be thankful the regents are giving her a chance to redeem herself.”

She looked ready to cry at this point, and I could tell she was holding back tears.

“What if she doesn’t?” Claudia sobs.

I got up, sat next to her, and put my hand on her shoulder. “Look. Whether she made the cut or not, we won’t know until she gets back. You’re just going to have to be patient and wait for her to come to you.”

She sniffles, and then looks at me. “Are you talking about Sie or H.G.?”

Oh god! Here I am telling Claudia to stop complaining, but that’s all I’ve been doing all day. I need to listen to myself and just... be patient for Helena’s return.

“We won’t know anything for certain until they’re back, so... it looks like we’ll just have to wait.”


	10. Time Will Tell, If You're Willing to let It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A common motif of this work is that when one of the girls is speaking about some type of complication between another, she's usually applying it to her own situation at hand.

CH 10: Time will tell, if you’re willing to let it

 ***Claudia’s POV***

At first when I woke up, I didn’t know where I was. Then I remembered... I fell asleep on the couch in the lobby, waiting for Sie to get home so she and Stevie and I could all eat dinner together, like normal.

Myka was waiting with me at first, worrying about H.G. and stuff, but I think she bailed in fear of confronting her or something. It’s a bit blurry...

Oh, and now it’s morning.

“I can’t believe Sie would just leave me here...” I moan to myself, as I slowly rise off the couch.

Then again, she is Sie. That chick has a one-track mind, typically revolving around sugar and caffeine.

As I worked my way up the stairs, though, I had a terrible feeling in my gut. Suddenly I wanted to believe she just left me there, ignored me, passed right by without so much as a second thought, as opposed to her not seeing me at all...

I was nervous. I get why Myka ran away when H.G. came back... she was afraid of the worst possible thing. And for me, that worst possible thing would be opening the door and not finding Sie.

So I turn around, but still it troubles me. If she’s really gone... then I’m going to find out eventually, whether I want to or not. ...

My hand drops to the knob, and slowly I turn the handle.

“Claudia!”

“Ah!”

I jump back from shock.

Sie was in the doorway, also attempting to get her door open when I happened to be standing there. It was startling, but... she’s here. So that’s what matters.

“Claudia don’t yell.” The ironic girl whispers, who had just blurted my name a few seconds ago. “You’re gonna wake everyone up silly!”

“Sie, oh my god... you don’t know how happy I am to see you!” I say anyway, ignoring her last comment and embracing her in a quick hug.

“I’m... happy to see me too?” She inquires. “But I wanna go eat breakfast. Can you please stop squeezing the living daylights out of me?”

~~~

Her pop tart pops out of the toaster, which she proceeded to grab before joining me at the breakfast table.

“So you haven’t said one word about your performance review!” I laugh. “Common, I wanna hear all about it!”

“You do?” She puzzles.

“Yeah. I bet you passed with flying colors!”

Great, now I’m doing it. Damn freaking vegetarians.

But Sie’s look remained curious and obscure. She was here, right? So... that means that they didn’t fire her, or send her away, or...

“I haven’t finished my performance review yet though.” The girl informs.

Oh...

“Hey girls!” Leena greets as she enters the room. “Claud, you want some syrup for those pancakes?”  
“I want some syrup!” Sie answers immediately, putting her hand up and waving it around frantically.

Leena laughs. This was typical for Sie. “Alright, alright. I’ll bring some syrup. Be back in a moment.”

I was still shocked at what she’d said. All this time of waiting and worrying, just to wait even longer? I don’t know how much more I can handle.

“I’m gonna grab a Dew.” She announces, standing up. “You want one?”

“Sie, you are NOT going to get a mountain dew.” I assert. “If you consume that much sugar in one sitting you’ll be bouncing off the walls, and then what are the regents going to think?”

“Here’s you syrup-”

“We don’t want any syrup!” I snap at Leena.

“Jeez Claud... calm down.” She glares.

“Yeah Claud, calm down!” Sie repeats.

I shoot her a glare before returning my attention to Leena. “Um, sorry. Didn’t mean to get all serious there. ...we’re all set Leena, thanks.”

She leaves, and Sie gets a look on her face like she knows she’s in trouble.

“...whaaaat?” She moans.

“Sie, you need to start thinking about the kind of impression you want to leave. If you keep-”

“I knowwww...!” She grunts. “Claudia I know it’s important. You can stop lecturing me now.”

“I don’t think you do!” I warn.

She slumps in her chair and crosses her arms.

“I was up last night, waiting for you to come home, I was worried sick! And you treat this review like it’s no big deal.” I pause there. “Sie why didn’t you tell me you weren’t done when you got home?”

“Cause, you were sleeping.”

I stare at her, unsure if that’s the real reason.

“...okay. Cause, you were sleeping, and I thought if I woke you up, you’d want to know how the performance thingy went, and if I just left you there, then maybe you’d believe that I passed, and not ask me about it, and then you wouldn’t turn into mean Claudia.”

“Uh oh, mean Claudia?” Steve chuckles. “What happened now?”

“Stevie! Claudia won’t stop lecturing meeee!” She calls in whiny voice.

He had fully entered the dining room now.

“Um, maybe you are being a bit harsh on her.” Steve answers with a look of caution.

“No.” I scoff. “Okay- this performance ‘thingy’, that she doesn’t seem to care about, doesn’t just affect her! She needs to think about the team, and how her absence is going to affect the warehouse.”

“...seriously?” was Steve’s response. “Just tell her you’re going to miss her.”

I roll my eyes. “Of course, I will miss her, but that is not the key issue! There are more important things than-”

“Sorry to interrupt, but I gotta go.” Sie informs, then stands from her spot and starts out the door.

Before either of us can say anything, she was out the door. I wouldn’t know what to say, except “where’s she gonna go?”

Steve looks at me. “She’s an adult, Claudia. She can drive herself. And she can make her own decisions.” He took her seat now, and I felt a lecture coming on. “You need to ease off a little bit, or, a lot. I get it- okay? You’ve grown attached to her, and you can’t imagine life without her. But you know what? Telling a girl like that to take things more seriously will probably result in her dreading it more. You don’t realize it, but she needs you too. And I know if you just give her a chance, she’ll try as hard as she can to stay. She likes it here, Claudia. She likes you. You’re her whole world right now, and she really needs you support, not your ‘recommendations’.”

I thought for a moment... long and hard about what he was telling me. What I came up with?

“I can too imagine life without her.”

He throws his hands up. “I give up. I tried.” Then gets up.

“No- Jinxy wait!”

As I ran after him, I pass H.G. on her way down. She’d asked if I’d seen Myka, but I had other concerns to deal with.

 ***Myka’s POV***

Getting locked in the Warehouse overnight itself isn’t a problem. It’s the reason you feel the need to; avoiding contact with ANYONE, which leads to potential hazardous results to those with a weak heart. Also known as me.

But after taking some time to clear my thoughts, I concluded it best I avoid making any hasty decisions regarding use of artifacts until after I find out what’s going through Helena’s mind.

Except I won’t know unless I talk to her.

I hear the lock snap open from across the other side. It echoed through the spacious halls before hitting my ears and alerting my attention.

Looks like surveillance period is over.

But climbing up to the entrance brought back memories. One month ago I made the mistake of leaving Pete unattended in this room, forcing Artie to hire a new intern. Now the regents are in question of that intern’s work ethic, when she hasn’t done anything to cause so much as the tiniest rupture in her work.

“If anyone should be getting fired it’s Pete. But Pete is favored among the regents because of his mother, and Sie made a bad first impression, so now she’s the one held to evaluation.”

Not saying that I want Pete or anyone to leave, I just think that there are some flaws in the system. I do know that if Sie leaves the warehouse, we’ll all be missing her. Even Pete.

“Lock yourself in here again, did you?”

I look up to the hand that was extended out for me. Helena looked no different than usual, but everything about her seemed to contrast.

“You never learn, do you?” She smiles.

I must be taking this too seriously. I take Helena’s hand, and let her pull me up. Once at the top, though, she doesn’t let go.

“...I suppose it was very, convenient, for you to be able to hide away in here.” She notes.

“I, may have, known, about the upcoming surveillance.” I admit nervously.

She shrugs slightly, looking to the floor. “I appreciate your honesty. Claudia mentioned that you ran out of the tavern some time before my return, leading me to assume you’d already been back...”

“Please don’t take it the wrong way! It’s not that I was avoiding you-”

“You, weren’t avoiding me?” The suspicious brit questions.

“...okay well yes I was trying to avoid confrontation with you, but-”

“Myka why did you kiss me?”

I froze up, absolutely mortified at her question and not knowing how to respond. “...that’s the question I was trying to avoid.”

We’d wandered out of the warehouse, and into the main corridor. Once she’d shut the doors, they locked again and I realized she’d terminated the surveillance to come free me.

“How’d you know where I was gonna be?” I ask after the final lock clicks.

“Because I know you, Myka, in which case, it’s no surprise that you are still avoiding answering me.”

I don’t know how I feel though. It won’t be a direct answer, but, I guess I have to give her something.

I take a breath. “Yesterday, I knew in my heart that I wanted you. I thought I had it all figured out, that you’re what I’m missing in my life, and that I need to be closer to you. And I thought that it would fix everything.”

“...but you’re unsure now.” She continues, knowing what I was going to say but pushing me to get to the point.

“I’m... having some second thoughts.”

God that sounds harsh.

“I mean, when I was thinking about it, it seemed like a good idea! But when I realized what I just did... when I started thinking about the future...”

We were almost to the entrance of the warehouse now, then she stopped in front of me.

“And what is it you see in the future, darling?”

“Complication.” I sigh. “Helena... this is not the safest job in the world. What would happen if we did start dating? I mean, would we get to be like Claudia and worry all the time?”

“I already worry about you all the time.” She answers, cutting off my sentence before I start to ramble.

...

“And whether you realize it or not you worry about me too.”

...

“You worry about Pete, and Claudia, and sometimes Artie... you worry about our new intern, and you worry about everyone on the team. But that’s just because you care.”

...

“We all have that sense of wonder, if the person you care about will return when the day is done, but if we act off those fears, then quite frankly you will start acting like Claudia. And, might I point out, Claudia’s not even in a relationship. In fact, Claudia’s only known Sie for about a month, and she’s become frantic, confused, and a total disaster over this child. What she doesn’t realize though is that no matter how much she fears for that child’s return, it won’t affect the outcome. She isn’t going to know what’s going to happen to Sie in the future, because only time will tell. There’s no guarantee that if Sie does come back, she won’t die the next day. It’s horrible, but it’s true. And when that time comes, when, eventually, she will have to let go, be it tomorrow or decades from now, it’ll be hard either way. It will be hard, whether Claudia can admit her feelings to Sie or not. The only difference is, is that if Claudia lives her life never admitting to Sie her true feelings, she’ll always have that tinge of regret in her heart, wondering what it could have been had she just told her.”

I knew she was right. I hate it when she’s smarter than me. One thing stuck on my mind though before we left out the doors. “...you’re not talking about Sie and Claudia, are you?”


	11. For Her Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 11: For Her Sake  


 ****Myka’s POV****

Artie had just finished up his instructions for today. The guys, plus Helena were pretty much doing the same thing as yesterday; investigating this mysterious torch that popped up yesterday. I was still to be working on my random assignment about a case involving people’s fingernails growing at excessive rates... or something like that. Just a random, low priority case to keep me busy. Claudia was ordered to help me, and Sie was finishing up the last part of her review today.

There were some things left unsaid, between H.G. Wells and me. I did tell her that I’d need time to think about what I want, and she was nice enough to let me. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself! That being said, she knows that my impulsive actions aren’t exactly parallel to what I feel. ...well, she knows that despite what I’d done, I still need time to think. Let’s put it like that.

“So tell me about freaky fingernail chick.” Claudia insists as we approach the warehouse.

I guess that both of us have been a little bit preoccupied the last couple days, which would explain why Artie is keeping us away from this latest mission.

“Claudia, it’s a group of people in the New York area that have it.” I remind.

“Oh right. So, any common factors between these people?”

I stare at her. Is she serious? “Yeah, they all live in New York!”

“Duh.” She retorts. “I mean besides that.”

Actually Claudia might not be helping with the torch mission due to her stressed out attitude. Helena made quite a few very good points about worrying too much about the future... I wish Claudia was there to hear it.

“Well, besides the common location factor, there’s nothing visibly in common between the individuals who are experiencing this... this constant growth.”

I’ve checked out their medical files and anything on record that I could find in relation to their history, but nothing between all four that truly matches. Age, gender, occupation, nothing consistent between them all.

“I really want to take a trip out there and talk to these people.” I inform her, as we re-enter the warehouse. ...well, I re-enter. Claudia hasn’t been here yet today. “You know? Study their habits, see where they’ve been the past couple days, see what kind of life they live; stress levels, commonly used items, financial status, um...”

“Until then?” She inquires.

“Until we can plan a trip out there, I think we should just... take it easy.” I shrug.

She had a look of disagreement about her face, but didn’t complain.

“Okay, so... I guess I’ll read what you’ve got so far, and... yeah. We’ll go from there.”

~~~

I was really surprised she hadn’t so much as brought up the kiss. I’m sure the others would, but I haven’t seen anyone else considering they’re all out working on the torch project. ...well, I guess Steve is here, but he’s been in and out tracking past sources of the torches appearance through nearby places, coming back only briefly to check the crew’s location. The day, like yesterday, went by very slowly. Halfway through, Claud disappeared into the depths of the warehouse and hasn’t come out yet. At first I didn’t question it, but after a couple hours I began to worry about the frantic and confused girl. Going in and finding her won’t do much though. If she wanted to do something destructive, she’d probably already had done it by now. Not that I’d think she’d be at that point quite yet, but people can surprise you.

“I uh, better go check on her actually.” I say to myself, realizing it’s almost time to head back.

Come to think about it, as I wander through the warehouse halls... Claudia probably hasn’t thought much of my recent encounters with Helena because she’s so caught up with this separation she’s going through.

 ***Claudia’s POV***

Steve said that I was being a little harsh on Sie, but I can’t help it. He’s right... I don’t know what I’d do without her. But, as for her, I don’t think she would have that much a problem leaving the warehouse... or, leaving me.

She’s a sweet kid, don’t get me wrong. But, I don’t know how close of a friend she considers me. Yeah, she’s closer to me than anyone else in who works her. It’s just a little frightening that she describes Leena as her ‘friend’ when Leena doesn’t even know how to properly pronounce Sie’s name. Sie doesn’t really hold a grudge too long though.

~~~Flashback~~~

“You know, I heard you and Pete saying mean things before you guys even met me.”

~~~Flashforward~~~

Sie doesn’t seem to hold any emotions for too long though. I don’t know if her mind can hold on to any piece of information for much longer than a few seconds.

~~~Flashback~~~

“Why would you want to be friends with everyone, even after we said all that stuff about you though?”

She grins, and trots around. “’Cause I’m just better then you!”

~~~Flashforward~~~

Right. Sie’s all of our friends, because Sie doesn’t judge people. Sie treats everyone the same; whether they’re a peer in her class or a regent who can decide her fate. I know I need to stop trying to change her, but I don’t want her to leave. ...I suppose I could ease off the kid a little bit though. For her sake.

I heard Myka’s voice echoing through the warehouse. It looks like it’s time to leave, and she is my ride. Whatever happens with Sie... Well it’s probably too late for me to start being a supportive friend, but I’m going to try my best to let her know I’m here for you, whether she cares about me or not.

~~~

“Oh, Myka, H.G. was looking for you this morning.”

 ****Myka’s POV****

I knew it was bound to come up some time.

“Yes, Claud. She found me. We talked.” I reply casually, keeping my eyes glued to the road.

“So??” She excites. “Are you two dating now or what!”

I don’t know why she began acting all enthusiastic, but she was. She was looking a lot better than before too. Maybe she got word from Sie that she’s staying! That would be great news.

“No, Claudia!” I laugh. “Nothing’s official yet...” I smile. “But I think I want to start dating her very soon.”

She sits up in her seat. “Like, weekend soon?”

“Oh god no.” I reply in a fearful tone. “Are you kidding? I can’t wait that long!”

“Dude, it’s just three days! And that theatre improv group is coming to the area.”

She paused after that. I had a feeling what she was trying to suggest, but I think she remembered that we don’t live in her fantasy land.

“Claudia, are you talking about the same improv group that Sie is always talking about?” I pry.

I wish she would just admit it, but it’s not the easiest thing for Claudia to do.

“Uh, no!” She glares, suddenly acting all defensive. I only glanced at her shortly, due to the fact that I’m driving, but it was obvious her face was red. “I was talking about that one... with the one guy... and the thingy, and...”

“Claudia, if you wanna go on a double date, then just say so.” I laugh casually, hoping that my accepting tone would get her to confess her feelings about Sie.

“I wasn’t going to suggest that!” She denies instantly. “I just thought maybe it would be a cool thing for you and H.G. to go to. Sorry that I happened to know they were and I was just trying to give you an idea, but whatever Myka!”

She’s so totally hopeless.

“Okay Claudia. Don’t get so worked up! I just thought-”

‘I am NOT getting worked up!” The girls shouts ironically.

“Okaaaay!” I state, and leave it at that.

Maybe she didn’t hear any news about Sie’s working status after all.

~~~

 ****Myka’s POV****

Sie’s been acting very distant lately. A week ago, to be exact. Even when I just want to hang out or talk, she pretends not to see me or makes up excuses to get away. I don’t know what’s taking the regents so long, but I do know that Sie would be just fine going back to her regular life without me; clearly there’s no attachment.

Between her avoiding me at work and pretending not to notice me at the B&B, she’s made it very obvious she doesn’t want to be around me. It must have been all the lecturing about her not taking things seriously. Or, maybe it was because I didn’t let her eat that thirteenth candy bar. I guess it was a combination of all those things. Sie becomes very fearful and quiet around me now whenever I do get the chance to talk to her, and it’s never for long. She’s sick of ‘mean Claudia’, so she avoids her like the plague, except she doesn’t know that I was ready to start being supportive... and it looks like she never will.

My teammates realized the effect this was having on me, and were trying to cheer me up for a while. They knew I was in need of a friend, but it just couldn’t fill the whole she’d left in my heart. Nor could any amount of food, or video games, or anything. No matter what I did, trying to forget about her only made things worse.

Even if she stays though, it’s not like things will ever be the same. But god, what I would give if things WOULD go back to the way they were. If Sie and I could be friends like we used to. I don’t want to distract her from her work, but as soon as her performance review is over, I’m going to have to have a talk with her and apologize for the way I was acting.

My affection for Sie is growing constantly, which is terrible because she might be leaving. I’m not letting her go without at least telling her how I feel though. She might hate me right now, but I don’t know if I could live with myself if I don’t tell her soon.

So it’s decided. If Sie has to leave- no. Whether Sie has to leave or not, the second I here word of it I’m going to pull her aside and say ‘Sie, you mean the world to me, and my life revolves around you, and I need you, damn it! So promise you’ll never leave me!’ Yeah. That’s what I’ll do.

For now, I think I’ll just work on my music. The lyrics are getting more depressing everyday... this cannot be healthy.


	12. Sayonara, Sie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 12: Sayonara, Sie  


 ****Myka’s POV****

I enter the B&B with Helena; we’d just gotten back from the museum and our hands were intertwined. She was anxious to continue our conversation about the old war cannons we’d observed, but I was more interested in something else.

“It’s amazing the detail that goes into those things, isn’t it?” I comment back when she had just finished her explanation on the inner workings of WW1 cannons.

“Quite.”

From the moment we’d walked in I could tell her mood changed. I was staring at her now, and she was glancing at the floor, over my shoulder, to the kitchen at her left, up at the ceiling...

She was looking everywhere except at me. I’ve never seen Helena this nervous!

“Something... troubling you?” I ask, bringing my hand to her chin and forcing her to focus her attention on me.

“N-no.” She stutters.

I smile at this. “Will you just relax! God, you seem so tense all of the sudden. What’s going on with you?” I laugh.

She hadn’t said anything though. Pete had entered the lobby now from the kitchen, and I quickly release Helena from my grasp. Not that I’ve had an issue with PDA’s in the past, but...

“Oh! Good, you’re both here.” He says when he spots us.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Helena asks, and I was just as confused.

“Sie’s been freaking out over something all day, and I can’t deal with her anymore.” Pete informs us, getting to the reason he was looking for us.

He was worried about Sie! And I never thought I’d see the day.

“So you want us to go take care of her, is that it?” Helena picks up.

“Well, yeah. I’m not gonna deal with her whining all day and she refuses to go to Claudia-”

“Still?” I reply with shock.

Sie hasn’t so much as spoken to Claudia for about a week now... maybe five days. Ever since she got that bad review, she won’t go near Claud in fear of disappointing her.

“Someone needs to do something about this. Isn’t she getting evicted tomorrow?” I double check.

Pete nods. “That’s all she’s been talking about all day, and I need a break. Besides, I’m pretty sure the two of you can comfort her better than I could.”

Pete and Sie aren’t exactly the best of friends... Oh, I was really looking forward to getting some time alone with Helena, but it looks like that’s not going to happen.

“Wait, that’s it!” I excite! “H.G, can you have Sie come in my room in five minutes?”

“Well, sure, but...” She catches on. “Ahhh, no problem love. I’ll be sure to keep her busy in the mean time.

Helena starts her way up, and I follow behind. Pete looked slightly lost, but then again, he’s always lost.

“Pete?” I call to alert his attention. “...thanks for taking care of her while we were gone.”

“I wasn’t ‘taking care of her’ or whatever, she was annoying me.” The grown man pouts. It’s best not to argue, and just go with it.

...well, most of the time.

“Sie sweetie? Can I come in?” Helena starts with caution.

The kid opens her door after a moment...

“Hi guys!!” She excites, smiling hugely.

“Everything alright?” I check.

“Yeah yeah! Great! Come on in darlings!” She invites.

Helena enters, and I tell her that I’ll be there in just a moment, telling her I needed to hit the restroom.

“Why? What did the bathroom ever do to you?”

...I’ll let Helena take it from here.

 ***Claudia’s POV***

“So I don’t know what I did wrong, or what I can do to fix it, but I just want to know if she’d told you anything.” I say, finishing my explanation of why I’d been so depressed lately to Steve.

“Damn. I’m really sorry, but she really hasn’t mentioned why she’s been avoiding you.” He replies. “I didn’t even know she was until you’d mentioned it.”

I wish I had his incredible ability to tell when someone’s lying. It feels like everyone’s hiding something from me; and I don’t mean like ‘surprise party’ hiding.

“...are you sure there isn’t something you’re not telling me?” I try, smiling at the corner of my mouth but only to make him think I’m mentally able to handle it.

What’s ‘it’? Why Sie hates me. I have a feeling I know why, but I don’t know for sure. I can’t go to Sie about it though if no one will tell me what’s wrong.

“Sorry.” Steve shrugs. “I can try asking her though, but I can’t say it’ll do any good. That kid is just too random to get anything out of.”

“Who? Sie?” Myka questions as she enters the room. I think she and H.G. just got back from a date or something... I wasn’t really paying attention.

“Yeah, who else is that random, am I right?” Steve jokes.

“Yeah...” I sigh.

“Well, I don’t mean to interrupt you two, but I could really use your help Claud.” Myka presses.

Reminds me of the time H.G. came asking for my help with Myka. Don’t tell me Myka has a copy of my lyrics now!

“What?” I cringe.

“My computer is acting up again. It keeps coming up with some sort of error code... Um, two seven three.... uh... cannot access, or-”

“Myka that’s your wireless you dumb ass!” I explain. “It means that you need to go press the switch on the bottom of your computer to turn it on!”

“Oh, well, could you come show me so it doesn’t come up again?”

I sigh heavily. “Fine.” And mope up the stairs.

Myka’s always having the most simple issues with her computer that anyone with a brain could figure out, but this is a new low. It’s nearly impossible to hit the button unless you were purposely-

The door had shut behind me, but Myka hadn’t come in. Instead, I heard her lock it from the outside. I was trapped in.

“Myka! This is not funny! Open up!”

She wasn’t answering, and something wasn’t right. Something felt wrong, aside from being locked in. Slowly, I turn around.

Sure enough, there was Sie. She was looking up at me, her perfectly round eyes staring at me with a mix of wonder and fear.

Now it made sense...

“It looks like we’ve been tricked.” I sigh, knowing that they wouldn’t let us out until I at least talk to her.

“But I still haven’t found the first thingy...” Sie whines, looking over a piece of paper.

I snatch it from her. 12 drummers drumming, 11 pipers piping, 10 lords a leaping, 9 ladies dancing...

“Sie, what is this?” I finally give.

“It’s a scavenger hunt!” She replies, trying to be her usual cheerful self but restraint in her voice as she speaks.

Dear god she’s so gullible! “Sie these are the lyrics to a Christmas song you moron!”

“But H.G. darling said I’d win a piece a candy if I found them all.”

At first I store at her in disbelief. ...but... when you think about it...

She looked at me with a puzzled expression as I double over laughing! “Sie, what makes you think you’d find 6 geese and all those other animals in here?!”

“...do you think I should have checked Pete’s room first?”

I had forgotten how innocent she was! She was seriously completely confused as to why she couldn’t find these things that H.G. claimed were part of a scavenger hunt.

“Sie, don’t take offense to this, but I don’t think you’d ever find all these, no matter where you looked.” I inform.

She looked disappointed. “Well then why would H.G.-”

It hit her.

“Ohhh...”

“Yeaaaah.” I nod, like it SHOULD be obvious.

“...I’m not getting any candy, am I?”

~~~

“We may as well talk to each other!” I blurt mid-silence, waiting for her to say anything.

“...how have you been?” She shrugs.

That’s it? How have I been? We haven’t talked in how long, and now she wants to make idle chitchat?

“Awful. Not that you would care.” I answer.

“I care!” She shot back. “What’s the matter Claud? Why you all sad and stuff?”

I let out a sigh, not expecting her to understand.

“Sie, you do know that you’ve been avoiding me, right? You know that’s why they locked us in here together.”

“They locked me in here cause they’ve been bugging me to talk to you since forever’s.”

“So why are you talking to me now? Is it because you’re forced to?” I ask, self pity consuming me.

I don’t know if she realized how upset I’ve been, but she picked up on it now.

“S-sorry...”

All I wanted was an explanation, but getting anything out of this girl is impossible.

“Please, Sie, just tell me why you haven’t been talking to me.”

 ****Myka’s POV****

“And it actually worked?” I ask Helena in disbelief when she tells me she sent the kid on a scavenger hunt.

“She’s not the brightest, you know.” She reasons.

“True.”

“Myka?” She inquires.

I look in her direction, acknowledging her call.

“Do you think this is actually going to work?”

I hope it does. I can’t stand Claudia moping around all day, and everyone’s sick of covering for Sie whenever Claudia asks about her. We should have done something earlier, now that I think about it, but we all thought Sie had more time.

 ***Claudia’s POV***

Once I let her know I’ve been seriously concerned that I may have permanently screwed up our friendship, she explained everything.

She told me that she was trying to avoid hurting my feelings. I don’t know if she realized she had done the exact opposite, but she apologized. It turns out she didn’t want me to be disappointed in her, too. She was afraid that I would think she didn’t try her ‘very hardest to stay’.

I wasn’t worried about that though, I was more worried about her. The regents were threatening to kick her out. There was one thing that was still bothering me though.

“Would you have at least said goodbye, had Myka and H.G. not forced us to talk?”

She nods slowly. She was... scared. I’ve seen this side of her before, but still I felt bad to be the one causing her fear.

“Hey! It’s gonna be okay!” I say in attempt to cheer her up. “You still have the rest of the night to get all your stuff together, and... we’ll stay in touch!” I pause. “That is, if you want to...”

She nods again, still staring at the floor.

“...you don’t wanna be here, do you?”

I was meaning stuck in the room with me, but she took it differently.

“I do want to be here!” She cries out. “I don’t wanna leave! Claudia, I wish I would have talked to you earlier. I miss you! But, like, I didn’t want you to be mad at me and ignore me, and I thought if I didn’t tell you, then things would stay good and stuff, but I ended up ignoring you cause I didn’t want you to find out, and then time ran out, and I told myself I would tell you, but I couldn’t do it! And now I don’t get to see you ever again.”

She’s lost it. ...aw...

I got up from Myka’s desk chair and sat next to Sie. Steve said I needed to be supportive, so now’s a good of time as any. I began to put my arm around her when she clung to my body. It was an instant reaction.

“If there’s anything else that’s confusing you, tell me.” She sniffles. “Cause I don’t know when the next time I’m gonna see you is.”

There was more than enough confusion going on in my mind to ask her anything further.

“Just tell me we can be friends again.” I say, wrapping my arms around her.

I felt her nod against my shoulder.

~~~

She was so sad. I mean, I’m sad that she’s leaving too, but she was really overreacting to this. It’s part of her bipolarity, but I couldn’t help but feel awful.

She was in saying her goodbyes to Myka and H.G. now. They looked like they wanted to be left alone, and it makes me wonder just how much Sie has been relying on other people in substitute for me.

“Well, actually I just wanted to say goodbye and stuff...”

Instantly both Myka and H.G. sounded more sensitive toward the girl. I couldn’t see them, but I heard them from my position in the hallway.

“You know, we wouldn’t have had to do that if you would have just talked to Claud.” Myka sympathizes.

“I was so afraid she hated me.” The girl sobs. “If I leave now though, then at least I know everything’s been cleared up, and I know she still cares.”

“Of course Claudia cares about you!” Helena laughs. “You don’t have to worry about anything darling. No one’s mad at you, we’re all going to miss you, but we understand it can’t be helped.”

“And hey, if Pete causes another mega catastrophe, we’ll know who to call!” Myka replies cheerfully.

Sie’s response was something between a giggle and a sob. She was trying to be happy, but it just wasn’t coming to her. “Um... so what you’re saying is I’ll be back soon, huh?”

The girls laugh.

“Oh Sie, this cannot be the last time we’re seeing you!” Myka comments. “No one’s just fired from the warehouse. You’re a part of this team now, whether you’re physically here or not!”

“We’ll always keep you in our hearts, Sie.” Helena assures.

~~~

Then she went to talk to Leena

“But maybe I’ll see you around the university? I’m going back to live there, so, like, I hope to see you next semester, kay?”

~~~

And Steve.

“Now I’m leaving Claudia in your responsibility, Jinxy!” Sie warns, wagging her finger. “You gotta make sure she behaves herself, got it?”

He was trying to be serious, but failing. “Heh, okay Sie!”

“I’m for reals now! If you catch her making smart remarks to Artie, I’m putting you in charge of stopping her! You gotta promise me Jinxy!”

He promised.

~~~

Then she hit Pete’s room.

“So, um... I don’t know you all too well, but, ...um, I’m leaving, so... if you wanna go ahead and keep messing stuff up, then... that would be great, cause, then I would have a job! So, yeah.”

She tries to leave, and I slide back behind my door. Then I hear Pete’s voice.

“Wait, kid!”

“...”

...

“Here. I found this in Artie’s desk, but I don’t think he’ll be needing it. Take it.”

“Eee! Candy! Hehe!”

There’s that hyper version of Sie. My personal favorite.

~~~

Speaking of Artie...

“And, like, I had sooo much fun workin here, and there was this one time that I was all like- Yay! This is fun! But now it’s not fun, but there was more than one time it was fun, but there were also these other times where it wasn’t fun, like waking up, cause, like, waking up is so not fun! Don’t you hate it? It’s like, I wanna sleep! Then there’s that dumb clock thing that yells at me. There was one in my dorm too. It always yelled at me before classes, like a mom or something, and it made me wake up, but I hated it! Cause-”

“Yes, yes. Have you by chance, eh, seen the sweet tarts that were in my drawer?”

~~~

After stalking her around everywhere, I would have expected her to be very bouncy when she came to see me.

“Hey kid.” I greet when she walks in, not even bothering to knock.

“Hi.”

I don’t want to see her off like this.

“Common, don’t be such a downer! We’ll see each other again!” I assure her.

“Yeah, but not ever hour of every day. I wanna see you all the time! Like we used to.”

I smile, and start to laugh a little. “I’m gonna miss you too.”

Seeing her off wasn’t the easiest thing, but I know Myka’s right; Sie has a connection with the warehouse now, and I have a feeling this won’t be the last time I see her. I gave her a kiss on the forehead before the regent man came to pick her up, and the next thing we know she’s gone.

It didn’t really hit me at first... maybe because I had gotten used to her being away? Myka said it would be a while before any of us go over her leaving though.


	13. Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I apologize for lack of proper structure. It's too much of a pain to go in and center/bold all the POV's. I'll fix this later, when i have more time.

CH 13: Blade  
**Myka’s POV**

I awoke in Helena's arms that morning. It was a half hour before work, but I doubt I’d be feeling like getting up any time soon.

I roll over to face the beautiful women I fell asleep besides. She was still blissfully asleep, and I contemplated waking her. I know when she does awaken, she won't feel like getting up either.

It's kinda adorable. The first thing she does in the morning is kiss me. It never stops at that though. We'll stay in bed as long as possible; cuddling, kissing, touching. I know we're going to be late, as usual, but I can't bring myself to stop her.

As her eyes start to open, I lean in and plant a kiss on her mouth. In reaction, her hand goes to the back of my neck. She held me to her lips as she twisted her finger around the fine hairs on the nape of my neck, until finally releasing me.

I lie back down, close my eyes, and take a breath.

"Good morning, Myka." Helena blissfully sighs, placing her hand in mine and squeezing as she stretched.

"Hey." I greet with a smile, staring longingly at her.

"It would appear that we have time before our work day begins." She notes, after checking the clock.

I nod. "Not like that matters anyway."

Her smile quickly faded, as if to detect concern in my voice. "Does that upset you, darling?"

"Oh! No. Trust me..." I begin, then lean over her ear and whisper "There's nowhere else in the world that I’d rather be."

I trace my tongue down her outer lobe, then softly suck at the bottom. Helena closed her eyes in reaction, and let out a heavy sigh.

I kiss along her cheek bone until our lips meet; Helena eagerly accepted and began sucking on my bottom lip, which made a funny sound each time we parted. I had rolled on top of her now and was pushing myself even closer to her as my tongue quickly delves into her mouth. She ran her fingers up and down my bare back as the kiss deepened, and I could feel her soft moans in her voice vibrate against my lip; her nails digging into my skin each time.

Neither of us had realized how long we'd been kissing like this, but just before I start to remove my lover's clothing, the door swings open.

"Guy we have an emergenc--- whoa!"

Pete, who had so rudely interrupted us, now faced away with his eyes shield.

"Uh... Just, put some clothes on and get to the warehouse ASAP. Another artifact's run amuck."

With that he shuts out door.

I look to Helena, then quickly hop down and start grabbing random articles of clothing.

"What do you think is wrong this time?" the brit intrigues as she watches me scramble to get changed.

"Not sure." was my response. I poke my head out the shirt. "But it sounds pretty important.

On the drive over we had also grabbed Claudia. Apparently Artie and the guys took off without her, and only left one vehicle.

"Shotgun!" the teen calls, and quickly hops in the front. All it took was Helena's stare to convince her to the back.

"Oh... Fine!" the girl mopes, then slumps out of the vehicle.

And here we are, driving to the warehouse on some emergency notice and no additional details besides 'an artifact has run amuck'. That could mean anything!

*Claudia’s POV*

So now I’m stuck with these idiots, who know next to nothing on the situation, and the worst part is, H.G. made me sit in the back seat.

We got there in time to see the guys, who greeted us by handing us loaded testelers.

“Where’s mine?” I squint, when I see they only have enough for the two.

“Sorry kiddo. Looks like Artie wants you to hold down base. Something about a computer virus?” Pete informs.

Typical.

I head inside, and the four head out.

“Artie! What’s going on! The guys said you got a computer bug- oh...”

I enter to see him being held at the throat by an angry looking child.

My eyes widen. “What the hell is a kid doing in the warehouse!”

Now, I’m not talking Sie-childish. I mean, this little boy was maybe eight or nine, and he was sitting on Artie’s chest and strangling him, and...

“Get off him!” I shout, swatting the child off like a bug.

The boy just snickered, pulled out some wired cape thing, and dove right back at me with a diving motion. He was... fast!

“Whoa!”

“Look here, lady! This guy is super evil!” He tosses a testeler on my chest. “Now hurry up and shoot, before he kills any more people!”

“Will you stop this! I am not trying to-”

I shoot; knowing the effects weren’t temporary, but wanting to gain this kids trust to learn as much as possible on the situation.

He lands on the ground from his leap, and looks up at me proudly.

“Thanks! I think we just saved the world! My name’s Callico Thunder-Blade! Call me Blade!” The boy finishes, holding out his hand.

His writs had part of the cape-like material attached, as if they were wings. Wearily, I took his hand.

“My name’s...” I ponder. “Spiral Fire-Splash. And, yeah. That guy, was, really bad.”

I see Artie start to wake up, and signal him to stay down.

“So, Blade. How did you find out about this guys evil ways?” I press.

“My daddy’s a ninja! He always says; ‘don’t go near that desert castle, son. There’s bad people in there who want to take away our things!’”

“Things like your super-hero cape?” I examine. Leading the boy to the other side, out of view of Artie.

I figure he can handle things from here, while I distract the kid long enough to get information.

**Myka’s POV**

“So let me get all this strait...” Helena begins once Pete finishes explaining the situation. “There’s a guy who collects artifacts for his own personal use, and uses them in everyday situations to gain an upper hand in society?”

“...well I guess we could have just told it like that.” Steve notes.

“Yeah, but that leaves out all the cool fun parts!”

What are we going to do with him?

“Alright, so judging by his recent routine, I doubt he’s left New York in the past couple hours.”

“You would think that...” Steve begins. “But he’s also got access to a teleportation device of some sort; I think it was...”

My Farnsworth goes off.

“Art-” Pete starts, but he sushes him.

“Not so loud, there’s an intruder in the warehouse, I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but he’s connected to John.”

“Wait.” I pause. “What do you mean connected? Like, evil partner, or distant cousin...?”

“His son.”

His son? A kid broke into the warehouse?

“Claudia’s taking care of it right now, I’ll get back to you with any information she comes up with. In the mean time, you might want to keep your eyes open.”

With that he signs off.

“If this, John, can teleport, then why are we going to New York? He could be anywhere!” Helena reasons.

“Yes...” Pete begins. “But just because he’s not there doesn’t mean we can’t snag some of his artifacts while he’s gone.”

“Yeah, and there might be additional information that we can get form the people he associates with.” I add.

“So we can find out exactly what we’re looking for?” Helena finishes.

“Exactly.” I nod.

She still didn’t seem content with this, though. “If this guy’s son was able to get into the warehouse, then shouldn’t we be there protecting the place? I mean, already he’s shown an interest in the objects.

She had a point. If this guy were to get in, the artifacts at his house would be the least of our worries.

*Claudia’s POV*

While the boy was chattering away about his daddy, I had my Farnsworth open and transmitting to Artie the entire time. He was very proud of his father, and I almost felt bad for him...

“So those jerks keep all there treasures...” The boy muses as we enter the room.

“Yeah, but there are traps everywhere, so we have to ninja our way across without setting any off.” I begin.

“What happens when we get to the other side!” The boy excites.

“Then we can turn off all the traps and give the treasures to everyone!” I smile.

He seemed excited. Blade believed that this place was kinda like a den, where people keep all the worlds super powers to themselves, ‘because they’re selfish and don’t want anyone else to be happy ever!’, in his words. All he wanted was to distribute these artifacts among common people, but what he doesn’t realize is the chaos this would cause, due to negative side effects and people with misguided intentions.

“Splash” The kid says, pulling at the edge of my shirt. “How long have you been a super hero?”

I think on this. “For a while, actually. And I have super hero teammates, too.”

“For reals?!” He smiles.

I haven’t heard anyone use the term ‘reals’ since...

“Tell me all about them!” The kid begs.

It would certainly distract him while I lead him in circles around the warehouse.

**Myka’s POV**

While on the plane to New York, Helena had fallen asleep leaning against my shoulder. I know for a fact that she’d gotten plenty of sleep last night (unfortunately...), so there was no excuse for why she was so tired.

“That’s cute.” Steve comments, and Pete makes a grunt of disapproval.

I shrug, which nearly wakes my lover.

“Mmm...” She moans, but shortly returns to her peaceful state.

It was smooth flying, until we’d hit some ‘turbulace’.

Then...

The intercom came on. Instead of the pleasant female attendant’s voice we’d heard before, now was the sound of a ruffled man’s.

“Everyone, you may want to hold on tight! This ride’s going to take a real sharp turn and- hey, I wonder if I can flip this thing!”

I shook Helena awake, and already Pete was dashing for the front. I told Helena to stay put, and try to calm down the crowed.

Steve stood up. “Everyone, stay seated! We’re secret service, just please don’t move and everything will-”

I had just burst through the doors to the front, to see both the pilot and his partner knocked out in a bloody mess.

Before them was a scruffy looking man with a bandana over his mouth. His voice was hardly muffled by the thin, yet deadly cloth.

“Ah, so you’re the agents hot on my trail, is that right?” The man begins.

Pete makes a quick move and tries to swing at the guy, but his blow is deflected, as if the man was made of steal...

Our perpetrator snatches Pete by the throat, and smashes him against the plane walls.

“Pete!”

“You gonna try anything, sugar?” John taunts in my direction.

“How did you know we’d be here?” I shout, hoping that Helena and Steve would eventually come to help, despite my warnings.

“You weren’t on the last five planes I’d flipped over, so I figured I’d have to get the right one eventually.”

That monster...

“Why are you killing innocent people?!” I question. I had to stall him as long as I could, though, I hoped not too long before the plane crashes on its own. “If we’re the ones you want, then why hurt anyone else?”

“Cause I can.”

I reach for my teseler, but there was nothing there. It must have fallen during the ‘turbulence’.

Looks like I’m in trouble.

*Claudia’s POV*

“Why aren’t any of your buddies answering your cool phone thingy?” Blade asks, and I was wondering the same thing.

“I don’t know. Here... let’s try calling Pirate She-Beast.” I say, referring to the super hero nickname I gave to Myka.

I give it a go, and H.G. picks up.

“Hey! If it isn’t my super-hero pal, Tornado Time-Warp!” I start.

H.G. is pretty good at playing along, as I’d learned on our last mission together.

“We’re in a bit of a situation here...” She murmurs.

“Really, well I have Blade, John’s son, here with me.” I say, stressing the fact that he’s related to the man I presume they’re after (after talking to Blade, that is.)

“Why isn’t Pirate She-Beast answering her phone?” The kid starts, and I wince.

H.G. was too preoccupied to care about the name right now.

“Well, there’s been an issue with the plane, and it’s about to crash, so she’s a bit busy-”

“Common, Splash! I wanna go save the plane! Let’s hurry up, kay? The artifacts can wait!” Blade insists, pulling at my sleeve.

I get the feeling this kid doesn’t have many friends.

“Actually, Blade, I think you can help. Just, stay put...”

She was up to something.

I think she was traveling to the cockpit. We saw some doors, and Steve running behind her, and people freaking out.

**Myka’s POV**

“You don’t stand a chance!” John scoffs.

Helena came bursting through the doors, my Farnsworth in her hands. Must have fallen out with the teseler.

“Phone call!” She calls, and tosses John the device.

I look at her, but she nods in confidence. She also had my teseler, and well as hers.

“Daddy? You’re the bad guy?” I hear, and can only wonder what’s going on.

*Claudia’s POV*

“Son, these people have tricked you!” The man’s voice echoes through the device.

“No, they’re on our side! See, Splash helped me break into the warehouse and kill the real bad guy!”

There was no answer.

Next thing I know, the man on the other side of the phone was standing on the other side of me. I could tell he was smirking under his bandana.

Oh, crap...

**Myka’s POV**

With John gone, I quickly take control of the plane, and the others help Pete.

“Where is that bastard?” Pete grunts, holding his head and slowly raising to his feet.

“If all went as planned, our culprit should be at the warehouse now!” Helena chimes cheerfully.

“At the-” I start.

“What?!”

*Claudia’s POV*

“...Heeey.” I greet, slowly waving my hand, while cowering back.

“So, Splash? You like playing games, do you?” He starts.

I don’t know if he was stupid enough to think I was on his side, or smart enough to realize I was on the same team as H.G.

“Let’s play a little game, called SHOW ME WHERE THE VACCUME IS!”

“V-vacuum?” I question. Why would he-”

“Don’t play dumb with me, kid. The artifact! The one that lets you suck up an entire area and transport it somewhere else.

Yeah. He knew I was his enemy, alright. I think he was just playing it up, for his son’s sake.

“She’s not dumb, daddy! She’s real smart!” Blade smiles.

“If that’s true, then she won’t have a problem locating that artifact.”


	14. Making a Splash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All POV's will be bold/center when i have the time to go in and fix it.

CH 14: Making a Splash

Blade said that what we were doing was so great. He described it as a way to spread artifacts around without having to move an inch.

“Well, cept we gotta move to get there! But it’s like, none of us will ever have to actually give them out! They’ll just go everywhere! And everyone in the world can have them! It’s gonna be such a fun place!” The kid excites, flying back and forth with his cape.

“Shut up!” John shouts, and Blade lands on the ground.

“Yes sir ninja dad.”

Now I really feel bad for this kid.

I had no idea where this vacuum thing was, but I figured the closer I wandered to the entrance, the faster Artie could come save me. Surely H.G. or someone informed him that he was IN the warehouse.

“...you’re stalling!” He finally catches on. “Just tell me where it is! I’ll go get it myself!”

“I told you! I don’t know what you’re talking about! Just... describe it to me again, and-”

“IT’S A VACUUM, DAMN IT! DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT A VACUUM LOOKS LIKE?!”

“Yeah!” Blade repeats. “Don’t you know?”

He glares at him momentarily.

“Look Splash, or, whatever your real name is. I want you to find me that vacuum within the next thirty seconds, or I’ll find it my own way!”

I wasn’t looking forward to knowing what that was, but I doubt it was anything good.

“Twenty nine...”

I began to panic, scrambling to come up with any information on where a vacuum type object might be.

“Twenty eight...”

John presses, and I realize I had to come up with SOMETHING to keep him from potentially blowing this place up, or worse.

...not that it could get much worse than that.

**Myka’s POV**

“It looked like, um... I think there was a few rocks? And, maybe an old canteen...” I begin when Artie asks me where specifically Claudia was at when John appeared.

“Myka? A little help landing this thing?” Steve calls, pushing random buttons trying to find a way down.

“Canteen?” Artie perks. “Steve!” He calls loudly, so Steve could here.

I toss the device to him, and take over plane controls.

“Steve, do you remember where you and Claudia shelved that old war flask?” I hear the old man ask, while reversing all the things Steve messed up.

“Isn’t there some way to contact ground help?” Helena perks.

I couldn’t concentrate with so much going on at once though.

“I’m on it!” I hear, before Steve shuts off my Farnsworth.

I think I’ve initiated the right controls. I just hope this works...

*Claudia’s POV*

“Three...” John presses.

“I swear! It really is on the other side of the warehouse!”

“Two...” He continues, not believing me at all.

“It’s just an awful, awful coincidence is all!” I beg.

“One!”

“Zero!” Blade jumps in joy, not realizing what’s going on at all.

“Time’s up, Splash!”

“Oh, I beg to differ.” A voice sounds, and the next thing I know a hook attaches to the mask and pulls it right off John’s face.

I quickly react by grabbing a random object from the shelve and hitting him upside the head.

“Uh oh! The bad guy is still- hey, daddy? Are you taking a nap?”

Artie had the man’s bandana on the end of a fishing pole.

“Common, Splash! Let’s get him!”

The boy demands, but as he leapt into the air to where Artie was standing, he quickly fell to the ground.

“Wha?”

I saw now that Artie had also pulled the cape off the kid’s back, and was reeling it up as I sit here and watch.

“Sorry, Blade. But, the truth is people like you and your dad really shouldn’t be playing with things like that. It’s dangerous! You could get seriously hurt.”

He crosses his arms and turns away. “You sound just like mom! She wouldn’t let me play with these things either.”

I sigh.

Artie, in the mean time, was already climbing down and checking out John.

“...Blade. I know you just wanted to help, but, you gotta think about how this will affect the rest of the world.”

He faces me, and punches his arms downward. “I did!” Blade shouts. “Everyone would be happy, and we wouldn’t have to do things that hurt anymore, like homework! And everything would be easy!”

“But if everything were easy...” I start. “Where would be the adventure?”

He looks down.

“Life is full of little challenges, and if we just cheat our way through using toys and capes, we won’t get to enjoy the progress we make when we do good!”

“...I guess you’re right Splash.” He huffs. “Are you gonna put my daddy in jail?”

“I think we might have to.” Artie speaks up. “Myka said he-”

“Whoa, Artie Artie Artie...” I stop. “How about, we, tell him after we get him home? Hmm?”

He looks at the kid, whose eyes were wide with fear.

“...hey, where’s your mommy live? We’re gonna take you home.” I tell him, picking him up and leaning him against my hip.

“Mommy’s dead.”

~~~

It’s kinda awful. His mother was killed by an artifact, when his father first discovered these trinkets. It was an accident, but I think this is what caused him to become so obsessed. And now he had no one to care for him.

“I just, don’t feel right about putting him in a foster home!” I repeat, pounding my fist on Artie’s desk.

“Yes, okay, ‘Splash’. I know you made friends with that kid, but you’re just going to have to realize that some times... you’re just going to have to let things go some times, okay!”

I glare at him. “I’m not asking for him to stay here, I just want to know that he’s somewhere safe, where he can get proper care and-”

“I said just let go!” He repeats angrily, then turns around and continues typing his report.

“...whatever.” I sass, then take a seat on the other side of the room.

Shortly, the rest of the crew come in through the sliding doors.

**Myka’s POV**

“Whew!” Pete obnoxiously huffs. “I am never flying coach again! The food is WAY better first class!”

For saving the plane, they upgraded us to first class on our trip back, and gave us a bunch of sky miles. Personally, I think it was pretty cheap.

“Yeah, well me neither.” Steve adds. “You know why? Cause I think I’ve just developed a fear of heights, and confined spaces!”

“Hey, thanks for sending me an insane killer, H.G.!” I scold playfully.

“Don’t you mean, Tornado Time-Warp, darling?” She winces.

“He flipped over five planes!” I freak, as if to make a point.

“Only, four!” Myka responds. “I saved the last one, thank you very much.”

I roll my eyes.

“Yes, yes. Well, there’s still the matter of the artifacts he was stowing away.” Artie interrupts, standing from his spot.

“Got ya covered!” Pete laughs, lugging the bag from over his shoulder to front.

“Very well. Just make sure they’re all there, and you didn’t miss any.”

“Done!” Helena smiles, handing him a folder complete of all the logs we’d filled out.

“...in that case, you can go ahead and shelve them-”

Pete starts heading toward the warehouse.

“Not! You...”

“Aw!” He pouts, and then drops the bag.

Helena and Steve looked like they were done for the day, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to do it!

Claudia sighs from the other side of the room. “Fine, give it here.”

“Thanks Claud.” I half smile. Helena nods, and Pete was already out the door.

“Lemmi help you out.” Steve states, and I figure they can handle it.

“Okay! I say, looking at Artie. “I, take it we’re done for the day?”

He shoos us off, and we’re just glad to be finished after the day it’s been.

*Claudia’s POV*

I told Steve all about little Blade. “Or... Calico Thunder-Blade.” I told him about how he just wanted to bring happiness into the world, and he never meant any harm. “And now he has to live in a foster home.

“Well, not to sound insensitive, but... his dad’s a psycho killer.” Steve states bluntly.

“Some things just can’t be helped...” I shrug, and then place a snow globe on the shelf.

“You wanna know what I think?” Steve starts, and I perk up.

“What’s that?”

“Blade reminds you of Sie.”

It’s been a week and a half.

“Whaaaat?” I deny with my tone. “No, I haven’t even thought, about...”

All he had to do was look at me. If anyone could tell when I was lying...

“Just admit it. Sie’s been gone for a while, and Blade filled that void in your heart.”

I look away, and pretend to focus on the task at hand. “No.”

“Yes!” He pushes.

“I mean, I miss her! But that has nothing to do with Blade!”

He still didn’t seem to believe me. “Alright. Forget I even mentioned it, okay?”

We were silent for the rest of the shelving process.


End file.
